Rock Bands, Glee and Converse Shoes
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: Alexz Mann has started a glee club in his high school. He also has gotten support from his cousin Puck, who has agreed to help lead the new club to victory at Regional's 2013. Will Puck be able to follow Mr. Shuester's footsteps and lead them there, as his cousin wants to. [Alexz Mann is my own original character.
1. Chapter 1

Alexz

_Day one. Prologue. The beginning_. 

A/N this is my second attempt at this. In this attempt, Alexz Mann is Puck's cousin. I don't know how this is going to work out yet. I'm sure I'll figure it out. AU-ish format. Lyrics used in this song owned by Miranda Lambert and Poison. Also, ideas/reviews would be grand.

I finally did it. I did what my cousin Noah Puckerman had told me to do via Facebook. I formed a proposal for a glee club to be a part of this school, above all things first, I would have to see the principle, and hope like hell that he would approve it. Chances he would.

"So did you do it yet?" my friend, Emerson Garret asked at Vocal Jazz rehearsals.

"Yeah, and well tomorrow I find out, whether it passed or not," I tell him.

"Well dude, you know you have my support," he tells me as he steps up to his microphone on stage.

"Yeah thanks," I tell him. I knew I had him on deck anyways. I remember my cousin, saying that he would come and be director from L.A. only if we got at least six members, and we needed twelve to compete in Sectionals, if we even passed.

* * *

*24 hours later*

"Mr. Mann, congratulations," Principal Hollis announced, as he caught me on the way to Biology class.

"For what sir?" I asked politely. I was hoping that it wasn't another detention for something that I hadn't done. When the other classman had done something wrong, they usually pinned it on me, because well, of the multiple rumors running around out there. I was Mr. Vocal Jazz. The class bad ass (again, because of the rumors.)

"Your glee club, show choir, thingee-gingee, was passed. If I were you, I would let it be known, and good luck," he tells me, in a voice, which told me that he was hoping it would be an epic fail.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it," I tell him, as I push my bag over my shoulder, and head to the Science wing.

"For the record, I approved it, so maybe you could get the music scholarship, and maybe you could stay out of trouble, now get on to class," he tells me. I only heard the first part. After Biology, I head to library to make signup forms. Then I noticed her, the book nerd, who already did everyone's homework, especially Travis and David's. Again, I ignore her, and head to the closest computer to get the sign up sheets done, and print them. Once I printed them, I could have placed Emerson's name, but I didn't. If he wanted this, he would have to place his name.

"Was it approved?" he asked as I placed a sign up sheet where the Vocal Jazz announcements were placed on the board beside the double doors.

"Yes, now the mission is to find six people, and we will have Puck here, but I need at least six for Mr. Hollis for some reason," I tell him in a bored voice.

"Well we have you, Jessie, and myself," he tells me. "Will we need to audition?" he asks, as he pulls a pen from his bag and writes his name down on the first line.

"I would imagine so. I think I'll be the director until we can get Puck," I tell him. I had just come up with the idea.

"Well I have French to attend to. I'll catch you later," he tells me as he walks to his car. "On second though, do you have a name for this Glee Club?" he asks as he sits in the drivers seat, and turns his radio on to some country music CD and starts to sing.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow / By now I should be used to the cold / Mid-February shouldn't be so scary / It was only December / I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me. _Once he sang the first words, I knew why Ms. Wallace, the vocal jazz instructor had placed him in front. Just then, I knew what I had to do.

"Emerson, would you want to hold me with auditions on Friday, even if it ends up being just us," I ask hoping that he would say yes.

"Dude, you know that I'm there. We were in a band together, granted it was before I even sang anything, and you decided you wanted to go all Dave Grohl in Nirvana, on it," he mentions.

"Yeah. Good point," I tell him. "I'll see you tomorrow," I add before he shuts his door. I turn around and leave to head to the music room.

_Every rose has it's thorn / Just like every night has it's dawn / Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song / Every rose has it's thorn _I strum and hum. No one was around, and I liked that. When I am done, I turn out the lights, and head home.

* * *

"You're cousin called while you were gone," my add announced the moment I got in the door.

"What did Noah want?" I asked. Dad always hated that fact that he would call himself Puck, instead of Noah. It was always a first name basis.

"He said to catch him on Skype tonight, something about a music club, or something like that," he told me with no interest.

"Thanks dad," I told him as I head upstairs to do my homework. I pull everything out of my bag and set everything up to do my homework, and then head for my laptop to Skype Puck.

"Good news," Puck announces as I am able to get him on webcam.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"I'll be on a flight to Maine, first thing tomorrow morning. How is the glee club going?"

"I only have three people. Well hopefully two," I tell him.

"Well day after tomorrow, is what? Friday. I'll be there to help you with that"

"That works great, that's when auditions are. I'll see you then, I have homework to do," I tell him as he tells me 'later' on his end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Devin 

A/N: I didn't re-write this one, as much as I had planned. I might throw a Puck POV at some point into the story. I'm not really sure yet. I'm still doing Alexz / Devin POV because, that is how I had originally had it written as. In the first (re-written) chapter I said something about chapter 6, ignore it. I accidently deleted the story, instead of replacing the chapters. So that being said, I have started from "_scratch_". Idea's/ Review would be great.

Sure, I hated him. I always had since second grade. I knew he would ignore me, everyone else did. Sometimes it was even great that he did. I glanced up as he walked by where I was reading, as hg headed to a computer to do whatever Alexzander Wilson Mann does. Probably check his bands Facebook page to see which girl he could pick up after the show. Then I remembered, he wasn't in a band anymore. Just vocal jazz.

"That's Alexz Mann, I heard he just got out of juvie," I heard one of the preppy cheerleaders, who were pretending to do their work, but was gossiping instead whisper to her other friends.

"I heard he quit his band because, he was gay or something. The band wasn't that great anyways, besides him being it. He's class A badass," one of her friends whispered back. I listen secretly and roll my eyes. No one would see him behind the badass-ness. That annoyed me more than anything, but I didn't say anything. I never did.

"He's sleeping with that Jessie girl. The one that will sleep with anyone," the third girl whispered.

I rolled my eyes and try to ignore them, and get back to my long forgotten science fiction book, that been written long ago. I was used to it. A couple of chapters and six paragraphs later the bell rings. I couldn't be more relieved. I was sick of hearing about him. I collect my book and head to Social Studies. Of course, on the way there, I walk by the music room, and that caused me to be late, because I had to be nosey and listen in. They sounded good. The vocal jazz would win again this year, and we would win another banner announcing it. Then following that would be a ten dollar concert in the auditorium. I continue onto class, as the late bell rings. May as well get it over with. I would have Travis and David's homework to do again after school. I'm sure it would be a different subject.

Finally it had reached the end of the day and I almost made it to the bus circle when the punk kids came and found me.

"So Silverman do you have my homework from yesterday, since we didn't collect this morning" one of the punk kids by the name of David asked. He should have already known the answer.

"Yeah, I hope you didn't wear your expensive trash shit clothes today," Travis Owens remarked. It had been two years since he tossed me in the dumpster, but still, that gave him plenty of years to change his mind.

"Yes, I will have your Spanish homework, David, and no, I didn't wear them. Wal-Mart told me the thrift shop was open instead," I sarcastically told him. I guess I got the free pass when I said I would do their homework. Again, two years had left the possibility of them changing their minds. Thank god they would be graduating this year. Though, I doubted that would change anything. They would probably do the same in college if they even attended.

"Alright, because, you're doing David's homework, we're letting you go. Don't feel so lucky," Travis warned and signaled his gang to follow and pick on some other kid. It was then, that I realized I had missed my bus and would have to walk three miles to get home.

"What is that supposed to mean? That didn't even make sense," I asked him.

"Don't you remember two years ago homework girl? Or do you need a refresher?" he asks as he pretends to get ready to pick me up and toss me.

"Owens' you know I don't reminder. Don't act like you're a smartass," I tell him as I grab him homework material and start to walk away. For some reason though, I couldn't get Alexz Mann off my mind. As I leave school grounds, I turn on my iPod and start my Dream Set List play list, and sing along to it my head. I wasn't about to let anyone know that I was good at singing. I wasn't planning on joining a music show anytime soon. That's why I didn't even bother memorizing Alexz's sheet that he had posted in the library. There would be enough fan girls there, and because of that, I wouldn't be there.

"Mom I'm home," I announce as I walk into the house and run upstairs to start my homework, but decided differently and went down to the living room to where I knew mom would be.

"That music program that you called on for this summer called today" she told me, as she continued to watch her TV show.

"Thanks mom. Did they say when to call them back or anything of that sort?" I asked.

"They said that they would call back tomorrow evening, when you would be around after school to talk with you. They could even help you look for music colleges, for when you graduate," she assured me. Somehow I had doubted that part, but if that was what she thought they had said, then I would go with it until they called tomorrow.

"Ok, I'll be down for dinner. I'm going to start my French homework," I tell her as I head up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Friday Auditons (Alexz)

A/N: I was going to make this a SYOC, but changed my mind. I will however, may change my mind, and re-write this whole thing over since, I have wanted to do an SYOC, but I think that I would mess it up, so for now, I will set my own characters. I have six names held in my mind, so for now, I will make it a team of six. Later, the Glee club will have a name, and more members. If you are reading this, thank you so much, even if it a very few people, and no reviews. I appreciate it. All of it.

I own none of the song titles and/or lyrics that I use. I don't own Glee either. If I did, it wouldn't suck as bad as it does this season.

* * *

Immediately after Chemistry class with Mr. Oatman, I headed to collect the few sheets that I had spread around the school. The one that had Emerson's name, there had only been two others, and in the vocal jazz room, I had one person. I did the calculation in my head, that equaled five. I checked the student board by the main entrance, and saw one name. Re-calculating that made six. I took down the sheets of paper, and headed to the auditorium to where I had placed at the bottom of paper.

I had two minutes left, as I entered, and so far none of the names, except for Emerson and Jessie. She didn't sign up, but I convinced her to come anyways. Even if it were to watch.

Finally after sitting around talking about classes, and forcing Emerson to wait and audition, the double doors, opened and a teenager, about the age of sixteen walked in. He stood six foot one, and had a Jesus hairstyle, that went beyond his shoulders, about and inch and half. He had blue eyes.

"I'm here to audition. I'm Rafael Watters, but please calls me Rafe, because my name makes me think of the _Ninja Turtles_," he announces, as he waits for me to say something.

"You're up then. So far no one has shown up," I tell him as he walks up on stage. "Ready when you are," I add, so I wouldn't hopefully pressure him.

"I'm going to be singing, one of my favorite songs, _Fix Me _by 10 Years," he announces as he sits down at the edge of the stage, and starts to sing acapella.

_It's taken a life time to lose my way_

_A life time of yesterday_

_All the wasted time on my hands_

_Turns to sand, and fades in the wind_

_Crossing lines, small crimes_

_Taking back what is mine_

_I'm fine in the fire_

_I feed on the friction_

_I'm right where I should be_

_Don't try and fix me_

I sat there, now knowing that this teen had talent. He was amazing, and all I could think was, to tell him that he was in. He walks down the steps, and takes a seat in the front row. Suddenly, as I was thinking that he would be the only one showing up, a couple more students had walked in.

"Alexz, I'm sorry I'm late, I'm here to audition. I'm Daniela," she introduces herself, and tucks a strand of her loose black hair, behind her ears, as she walks up on stage, she smiles as Rafe.

"I'm going to be singing _Titanium _by David Guetta," she announces, as she walks over by the piano, and sits down on the bench.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

Daniela was amazing. A voice of an angel, and I think she knew that she had a chance. She enjoyed singing, and was confident enough. I knew one thing, being my few years in vocal jazz, she would be great at vocals, it would be a tough decision between her and Emerson. She also took a seat in the front row beside Rafe.

"Well, my cousin didn't show. He better have a good excuse for not being here," I tell Emerson, being as he knew that Puck would be my co-caption. Well if I had my way he was anyways. I sigh and add it all up, without Puck, we were down to five. "Alright, Emerson, your up," I tell him, as I get into the center of the isle, and he heads down towards the stage. He walks up and then heads out towards the dressing rooms.

"Sorry, I had to get my guitar. I'm Emerson, I'm also in vocal jazz, and I'll be singing _Mad World_, you may know it because of that stupid movie _Donnie Darko_," he says as he hits the first few cords. I was amazed, but in a way I wasn't. I was also hoping that Daniela and Rafe weren't thinking that he was instantly in because of him saying that he was in vocal jazz. "Thank you," he adds when he is done, and brings his guitar down with him when he walks down stage. Then I heard applause from the two members down in the first row.

'Just go up and sing," I whisper to Jessie. "It'll be fun, and according to my sheets, I have one more member showing up. The more the merrier," I add, once I knew I had her convinced.

"Hi. I'm Jessie, I didn't want to do this, but as Alexz said, the more the merrier. I'll be singing, Weightless by Natasha Bedingfield," she announces to us.

_I have to keep reminding myself_

_I'm not like anyone else_

_That's my face on my ID_

_That makes me V.I.P._

_No one exactly like this_

_No one with my fingerprints_

_No one can touch you like me_

_No I can't fake what you see_

_They told me: "Girl, to get you're way, you've got to be a bitch!"_

_They say: "A guy won't get the girl, if he's not filthy rich!"_

_You start with little changes,_

_'Til you don't know who you are_

_Surround yourself with friends_

_Who only call you a superstar_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_(Ready, set, baby let's go)_

_The sky is the limit_

_And I just wanna flow_

_Free as a spirit on a journey of hope_

_Cut the strings and let me go_

_I'm weightless, I'm weightless_

_Millions of balloons tethered to the ground_

_Weight of the world tries to hold us down_

_Cut the strings and let me go_

_I'm weightless, I'm weightless_

_I'm weightless, I'm weightless, I'm weightless..._

She walks off the stage, and doesn't say anything. I knew she wasn't. She hated even singing in front of me, and I had her do what she hated more than anything. She was amazing up there, but for some reason, I found myself liking Daniela more.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have homework to catch up on," she tells me, as she gets back up to where I am, and she grabbed her messenger back, and headed towards the double doors. As she left, another male student walked in. He had to be the last one on my sheets.

He had a two sided zip up hoodie of the Doors. He stood five foot nine, and had jet black hair, and hazel eyes. In one ear he had a Batman gauge, and in the other he had a Captain America.

"I'm Ash Bastman. I guess I made it time, I had detention again," he announced to me.

"Alright, ready when you are," I announce to him. "You may play piano, or guitar, or whatever you want," I tell him. I kind of regretted that when I said it because he spotted Emerson's guitar.

"Hey man, could I barrow your guitar, I promise, I'll return it," he announces with a smile.

"Sure dude, and good luck," Emerson tells him, as he hands him the guitar. I never knew Emerson to give up his guitar so easily.

"Well I'm Ash, and I'll be singing _People are Strange _by the Doors," he tells us as he begins to play.

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange no one remembers your name_

_When you're strange, when you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange no one remembers your name_

_When you're strange, when you're strange_

_When you're strange, alright, yeah_

_When you're strange faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange no one remembers your name_

_When you're strange, when you're strange_

_When you're strange_

"Well that concludes auditions for today," I announce to the three that made it. "All of you did great, and I hope to see you come back tomorrow. With any luck, my cousin who was supposed to here today, will be here, and we can get somewhere further. Also, if you anyone more, who would like to try out, just bring them in," I announce to them with some hope in my voice.

I write their names down on the three lists, as I would be making more lists when I got home. All I had for now was: Rafe, Jessie, Emerson, Daniela, Ash and myself.

Once outside I checked my phone, and saw that Puck had text me. Damn airport delays. I will be there before midnight. I will be there tomorrow guaranteed.

* * *

I have decided, once again to place this as SYOC. I am however, keeping Devin's POV. At least until both characters merge. SYOC App is on my profile. PM's only please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coldplay and Guitars

* * *

My five thirty alarm clock goes off. I get up and get ready for the three mile walk I'm about to take, since, I want to get to the school before the rest of the student body shows up. It's raining slightly but I don't care the three miler would be worth it in the end.

I made it to the school finally, and slip into the auditorium. It was nice and quiet, and since they hadn't turned on the heat yet, it was still a little chilly. Finally, I take my guitar out and strum a few notes of Coldplay's _Viva La Vida_.I didn't know why I picked that song of all songs, I guess, I was really getting into it, looping the song, and suddenly I heard someone cough. I thought it was the janitor or maintenance coming to tell I had to leave.

"I'm sorry, I could leave," I suggested, as I get ready to pack my guitar away.

"No that's ok. Actually, I remember when I used the guitar in this same auditorium. It was here, I learned my talent, and wasn't ashamed of it….after a while," he confessed. "That's not the reason that I'm here though," he added.

In my head, I added it together; it was Alexz's cousin, Noah.

"I think I know you, actually," I admit in somewhat shock. I wasn't sure if it were he, but still.

"You do? I don't find that surprising," he told me in a somewhat cocky voice.

"Yeah, you're Alexz's cousin, Noah Puckerman," I tell him more in a question than a response.

"That would be correct, and well, I'm here to assist his music group, in which, he hasn't named yet," he told me. I heard the warning bell announce the beginning of the school day.

"Well looks like, I'm off to another crappy day," I announce to Puck as I walk down the side stage steps.

"Well kid, not that it matters to you, but, you have an amazing good voice. You should audition today if you feel up to it," he tells me as I head out. That was the first time, been told something like that.

"Well thanks. I guess," I tell him, too shocked to say anything else. Before class though, I head up to my secret music place, and place my guitar there. I didn't want anyone else to know that I played guitar. I had no interest to play in Glee. A top that, I still had to give Travis and his groupies their homework.

"Silverman, I expect my homework to be done," I heard Travis Owens and his groupies come from behind me as I entered the library just before second class. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned around as I grabbed their papers out my backpack.

"What the hell? This isn't the Spanish homework I needed!" he whined as I handed him the papers. Of course, it was, but he wanted something whine about.

"It's what you told me last night. Advanced three pages sixty seven through seventy one," I tell him. I try to hide my emotions, but I wasn't sure if I was good enough. Suddenly another voice broke out.

"Is there a problem here Owens?" the voice asked. "After all, shouldn't you be in class by now?" the voice added.

"Oh look its Mann. Come to be Super hero of the day. What are we doing? Going in for your prey?" he asked sarcastically. I had heard of Alexz Mann, so I knew what he had been talking about. I placed my eyes in his direction to see what his reaction was.

"Since when am I a Super hero? And no you're not in on my prey, though, sleeping with your sister last night was a change," he announced to Travis. Travis looked pissed then. I also couldn't believe on how quick he had given up.

"Fine, whatever, but this isn't over Alexz," announced Travis as he headed to wherever it was that he was headed. "We have cheerleading Cheerio's to see anyways," he added. After he left, I sighed a heavy sigh of relief and looked at him quickly.

"You alright?" I asked, guessing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can handle Travis, by myself," I frostily tell him. I just realized that Travis was gone before I could get my fifty dollars from him.

"Alright if that's the case, but I'm always here between second and lunch, so if you need help, you know where I am," he told me. I doubted I would change my mind.

"Fine. Nice guitar by the way, Alexz," I tell him in a way of saying thank you. It was the best that I could do. We separate as we head inside the library.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the day, I head up to my secret guitar area, and pull out my tab sheet that I had Googled. No one knows of this place, the way that it was abandoned, and the Converse shoes that some one had left amazed me. I strum at the song idly and think of Alexz. I hated him for coming to my rescue, and I hated that I couldn't get him off my mind. I focus back on Coldplay, and realize that sometime before this semester was over, that maybe my mother and Mr. Puckerman were right, maybe I should join something. I would just have to hope that I didn't run into Alexz Mann if I did, knowing that he had something to do with this glee club music thing.

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Monday Auditions (Alexz)_

_**A/N: I'm introducing two new characters in this chapter. **_

_**Avalon Helena Cortez - BellaRosa17 and**_

_**Xander Harris - **__**curiositygleek**_

_SYOC is still open, (application is on my profile) so you may submit your SYOC in PM. SYOC will only be open for another chapter or so, and even, if your character doesn't make it into glee, they will at least have a part in the story._ _I have plans for a few of the characters already, starting with this audition part. Also, __I will try to do my best with your submitted characters__, this is my first SYOC story, so please bare with me._

* * *

"Dude, could my girlfriend audition?" Ash asked me, as he found me pulling my Spanish book for class.

"Yeah, dude that would be awesome. My cousin will be here at two thirty on the dot, waiting for us at the auditorium," I tell him as I place my messenger bag in my locker and shut my locker door.

"Alright dude, see you then," he tells me as the first warning bell goes off and I head for Spanish.

I almost made it when Emerson caught up with me.

"Do you have a name yet? You know that Puck will ask what the name is," he tells me, as we walk in to class together.

"Yeah, I know, and well, New Directions wouldn't work, they're in Lima," I tell him the most obvious thing that I could come up with.

"How about The Milestones?" I whisper to him as Ms. Lynn was speaking something in Spanish, that I was sure would be on next weeks test. He just smirked and continued taking notes about the test or lesson, or whatever it was that Ms. Lynn was preparing us for.

"That sounds great, I'll make sure that the few of us that we have show up tonight," he tells me after class, and already has his Samsung Galaxy out to text Jessie. I still had that secret theory that those two were a couple, and being as they've been my best friend since, elementary school, I was down with it if they were.

"I heard you broke up the Owens' mating ritual," I hear my friend Grady Winsten as I get back to my locker to finalize the end of the day, and the after school kids, would be headed to where there destinations were for the day.

"Word travels fast," I answered back to him playing along with the rumor. I could only guess how it started. I wasn't about to ask.

"It always did. Didn't it its high school after all," he answers back, and shuts his locker and leaves to attend his sports practice. He didn't know it, but I had hoped that the attractive auburn haired boy walked away and out of sight. I wasn't paying attention when my phone vibrated.

_Where you at? We're waiting in the auditorium JBean _

_On my way _I text back and head towards the auditorium, I was hoping to see a few more faces today, which would bump us up to eight. It would be great, if we made all twelve members. As I entered the auditorium, Rafe was on the stage performing a classic Zeppelin song.

"Has anyone shown up yet?" I asked Rafe who was barefoot and sitting down center stage.

"No one Alexz, well besides this Noah Puckerman dude," he tells me. "He's in the dressing rooms, I think. If not, then I think he's in the A/V hut," he adds, as I walk up the steps to check in the dressing room. "Alright thanks. If anyone shows up, come and get me," I tell him, as I walk backstage. I walked backstage, and saw him texting someone.

"Dude, you couldn't text before you came in. We have auditions to tend to," I tell him, as I walk in the dressing room and shut the door behind me.

"I was texting Jake, he's updating me on how bad ND seems to be doing back home," he tells me. "I'm deciding on whether, I should offer him to come here, and be apart of the glee team here," he adds.

"Yeah, we're called the Milestones," I tell him as we exit the dressing room.

"The Milestones, that has a ring to it," he tells me, as we are about to exit onto the stage. As we get closer, Rafe is standing and talking with a girl. She had long dark brown wavy hair with pink highlights that fell to the middle of her back, in the distance I could hear them giggling about something. I assumed that he knew her from one of his classes.

"Oh hey Alexz, this is Avalon Cortez, she's here to audition," Rafe introduces, and smiles quickly.

"Hi Avalon," I greet. Puck just smiled a smartass smile, and takes his seat beside me.

"You may call me Ava, or A.C," she tells us, and then looks back at Rafe.

Only then did I notice that he held a violin on his shoulder. "I'm going to sing _A Change Is Gonna Come _by Sam Cooke, it's a long time favorite of mine," she announces, before giving Rafe a sign to start the notes, and steps closer to the microphone.

_I was born by the river in a little tent_

_Oh and just like the river I've been running ever since_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will_

_It's been too hard living but I'm afraid to die_

_'Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will_

_I go to the movie and I go downtown_

_Somebody keep telling me, "Don't hang around"_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will_

_Then I go to my brother_

_And I say, "Brother, help me please"_

_But he winds up knockin' me_

_Back down on my knees_

_Oh there been times that I thought I couldn't last for long_

_But now I think I'm able to carry on_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gonna come, oh yes it will_

Throughout the her performance, I noticed that Puck was taking notes, and at the end of his performance, he applauded her. "You sounded great," he told her.

"Thank you," she speaks into the mic and smiles.

"With that Ava, I welcome you to the Milestones," I announce to her. I watch as she smiles. Her smile proved that she was full of confidence, and wouldn't give up, unless she had to. Without Puck knowing it, during her singing the she had become my first choice. In my mind, the hazel eyed, girl that Puck introduced was the vocalist that would help us with Regionals.

"Again thank you, is ok if I stay for the rest of the auditions. I know we have at least one or two more people coming to audition. Ash was saying something about his girlfriend was coming to audition," she announces to us before she walks off stage, and sits by the wall in the first row on the right.

"Alexz, hey I have VJ to attend to," Emerson tells me, as we break for a couple of minutes. He pushed his hair out of his face, and put on his Abrams High hoodie on over his head.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later. I'll text you when I get home. Tomorrow is our first group rehearsal, right after school," I tell him as he throws his bag over his shoulder and heads towards the music building.

A couple minutes later, another student entered and put his backpack by the double doors and walked down towards the stage.

"Xan the man, you came to auditions!" protested Ash with excitement.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to try it anyways," he told Ash. His brown hair looked lighter when it reflected in the lights above the stage, and I looked over and saw Jessie thinking something about him. She didn't look like she had wanted him there, but it wasn't her decision in the first place.

"Alexz, do we really need another member today? We already have _High School Musical _Barbie show us what she had to throw on the table," she complained.

"Yes, Jessie, we do. The more members we get the more people we have for Sectionals," I tell her without looking at her. I was watching as the newest member auditioning set up. I watched at he cradled Ash's guitar, and got closer to the microphone. On stage, he stood six foot one, and smiled with dimples.

"Hi, I'm Xander Harris," he introduces showing that he is ready.

"Like _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_?" asks Jessie sarcastically loud enough so everyone in the group could hear her.

"Yeah, just like that. I wrote a letter to Joss Whedon to tell him to change Xander's name, but that didn't work," he announces back to her sarcasm. Someone to match Jessie's bitchiness would be awesome, but I would wait to see what he had to throw on the table first.

"I'm going to be singing _Payphone_ by Maroon 5," he tells us as he smiles and his dimples show.

_Whoooo _I hear one of the girls cheer after he says it and claps. He had fans other than Ash already. I smile to myself, and am almost positive that he is in.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? _

_Baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_No, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_Youve wasted my life_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a pay phone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? _

_Baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

_You turn your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the Sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? _

_Baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[Wiz Khalifa]_

_Man, fuck that shit! _

_I'll be out spending all this money while you're sittin' round_

_Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing_

_Made it from the botton_

_Now when you see me I'm stuning_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me I changed since I blew up or whatever you call it_

_Switched the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it_

_Don't need my name, on my shirt_

_You can tell it I'm ballin'_

_Swish, what a shame coulda got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could've saw_

_But sad to say it's over for her_

_Phantom roll up valet open doors_

_Wish I'd go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want_

_So you can go take that little piece of shit with you_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone? _

_Baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick_

_I'm at a payphone!_

As he finished the song, a few more cheers and claps came his way. They liked him, and seemed shock that a kid that Ash knew, could sing. As he walks down from the stage, I tell him that he is in, and he smiles again.

"Alright listen up," I announce as I stand by the stage front and center.

"Tomorrow, right after school, we'll have our very first meeting in the music room. Come prepared with a song, and confidence. You'll need it, and Ash what happened to your girlfriend, man?"

"She texted me and said that she had to pick up her brother at the bus station, and she'll be here tomorrow," he tells us.

"Also there will be dancing. None of that old people dancing either, think _Dirty Dancing_ and Lady Gaga dancing," Puck throws in. I watch as Ash's blue eyes like up like a stoner kid.

"That I can handle," he announces with excitement. Rafe and Ava smile at each other like they were planning something already.

"Ash, make your girlfriend makes it here tomorrow," Puck announces. "To be in Sectionals we need twelve people," Puck throws in the reminder.

"That concludes our meeting, auditions, whatever you want to call them for today," I mention before we all depart, and head towards the exit. The last two before I left were Rafe and Ava, who seemed happy about something. As I leave the auditorium, I hear Travis and David being them regular selves. I had a feeling Devin was around somewhere. I just didn't feel like helping her out today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fast Car (Devin) 

_Still taking SYOC's. I'm planning on at least four more, besides Ash's girlfriend. (I'm still working on her as well. Feel welcome to make her an SYOC if you would like.) Also, even if your character doesn't make it into the Milestones, they will have a part in the story. I would also like to thank the few that have submitted already, and in the next chapter, I will have hopefully decided. Jessie, will still be a bitch, I'm going to throw that out there already, so expect negative comebacks. _

I sit outside on the empty bleachers, that sit beside the football field. I count the times that I have wondered what it would be like to see the Drum line play the sidelines at a home game, and cheer for the home team. I let the thought fade away as I look at my watch, and notice that I would have almost an hour to finish the boys' homework. I would have done in fifteen minutes. When I am finished I look at my watch and realize it was seventeen minutes.

Half an hour to go, and I pull out a lyrics sheet that I printed off the internet. Lyrics to Tracy Chapman's _Fast Car._

"You sound great," I hear a voice from under the bleachers. I stop mid lyric, and wonder who it was. Not that I had to guess. I look down and see Alexz Mann underneath me.

"Thanks, I guess. I mean, I'm not as good as Tracy Chapman," I answer him back brushing the curl back, where had fallen in my face.

"I didn't expect you to be," he tells me, as he finds his way to where I am on the mid leveled bleacher.

"What brings you here so early this morning? Don't you normally sleep to noon, or something?" I ask him jokingly. My eyes seem to travel to his blue hazel eyes, and quickly the look back down to my bag, where I had just placed David and Travis's homework.

"I had something that I had to do for glee club," he tells me. I didn't believe him, but I let it slide. Before I could say anything, he asks me another question; "Why do you let David and Travis, do that to you, treat you like shit?" I didn't want to answer, then finally I did.

"Because, they want to pass, and if I don't do their homework, they toss me in the dumpster, or well they used to. I mentioned it to Mr. Principal, but that didn't do any good," I confess to him, as I get up to head to the main building, where they would be.

"Want me to come with you?" he asks in a worried voice.

"No. I'll be fine," I tell him.

"You should come to the music room today after class," he tells me. "Tracy Chapman would," he adds. He doesn't see it, but I just smile, as I leave the bleachers, and take those steps towards the main entrance.

Once to my locker, Travis and David were there already waiting for me. As I get closer, I notice two foreign students, which, I had never noticed before. Then again, there were a lot of students I didn't recognize walking these halls.

"Boyfriend not with you? Hmmm must not have been good enough in bed last night," David stated.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I coldly tell him. _He knew it was true_.

"Not from what I saw yesterday. Oh wait, that's right, he's not your boyfriend, because he's dating that Jessie chick. Damn, sucks being you homework girl," David said with a colder sarcastic voice.

"Just tell me what you want, other than your homework" I demand. I wanted to get to class before I was late because of dealing with these jerks. "This is the last time I do you this favor. You didn't even pay me last time, and besides I have some place else I have to go," I add.

Even after that, they didn't say anything.

"Fine. Whatever, we can find someone else to do our homework. Later homework girl," David tells me as he grabs his homework, Travis following him.

Good. Maybe they wouldn't come back to me after whatever class they had. The warning bell goes off and I head to Trig class. This was going to be a long fifty five minute class, learning about something I would never use in life.

"Mr. Glass, may I be excused? I'm not feeling so well," I ask as an excuse to get out of class.

"Yes, Ms. Silverman, you may. Pages three hundred through three hundred ten, due tomorrow. I hope you feel better," he tells me with quick concern and continues to lecture the class.

Instead of heading towards the nurses station, I head towards the music room. Of course, a cheerleader, who was possibly a Alexz Mann groupie, was making out with her boyfriend, I brush it off and head towards the auditorium, where I could make it look like I was help setting up for the school production of _Our Town._

Once inside, I sit in one of the seats, and pull out the lyrics that I printed off. I begin to sing and hope that no one would disturb me this time.

_You got a fast car_

_And I want a ticket to go anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

I couldn't force myself past that part. Suddenly the doors opened, and I had hoped that none of the theater kids had heard me.

"So Devin Silverman, you changed your mind. I expect to see you today after school then, in the music room," came Alexz's voice. I was caught.

"Just because, I have a good voice, and sing in the auditorium, doesn't mean anything," I tell him, and get up to leave.

"We could practice the song together. What are you so scared of?" he asks, as he comes to sit beside me, but I escape the isle just before he sits down.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit"

"I've got to get to class" I announce and finally leave without giving him an explanation, instead of heading to class, I head to the library. I should have known that I wouldn't escape his name.

"I heard Alexz kicked Travis Owens's ass yesterday. Who does that?" I heard the usual Cheerleaders gossip as I sat down at the empty table by them and pulled out my class binders that needed homework done.

"That makes him more badass," the dark blond Latino cheerleader announced in a schoolchild fashion.

I roll my eyes. They really didn't know him did they? What he hid behind that mask of his. Would they look at him different, if they knew what I knew? I knew he forgot, but it would be a memory that I had ever since it happened. The day that Jessica Eldrige broke my arm in second grade. The day that he found me outside during recess, and he was the one that sent for a teacher, and never left my side. Then in third grade, he acted like nothing had happened, and he hung around Jessica "Jessie", when she was at the other end of the playground playing Super Bitch, and stealing from the other kids.

No. They would never know that side of him, because, he would make sure that they never did. Yet. Why did I find myself, really wanting to joining his stupid glee club, knowing that him and Jessie would both be there?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Alexz)

I will be introducing three new characters in this chapter: Kayla Haruko Strife & Neil Hiroshi Strife (submitted by Hell Devil 13) and Rozsi Marianna Dunay (submitted by MJGLeek19). I promise I will do the best with your characters. Also I must mention to Hell Devil 13, thanks for reminding me that I needed a Sue character in the story, even though my school isn't McKinley, so thanks. Also, in this chapter I chose my own character for Ash's girlfriend.

* * *

After closing my copy of _Pride and Prejudice, _which had to have been the most boring book, we had to read in Literature. I headed to the auditorium to catch up with Puck, before anyone else showed up.

"What could we possibly do for the first official meeting?" I asked as I sit down.

"Well, if it helps, we could do what Mr. Shue did for us every week, and then at the end of the we would work on numbers. Everything he did, he helped us prepare for Sectionals and Regional's. Granted, we would make it close every year, and finally we did it senior year," he tells us, with a smirk on his face.

"That sounds great, I'll let the class know," I tell him.

"Also, don't forget that this is an open club, so if we get more members, hear them first, don't turn them away. Back in Ohio, we had people come and go, but we always left the club open so anyone could join, it's the only club where you don't have forms you have to fill out," he reminds me, as his Blackberry vibrates.

Finally a couple of minutes had passed, and the members started to come in. Rafe, Ash and Daniela were first. On Daniela's cheek was a face painting of the school colors and sparkles. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, which had revealed small cross earrings.

"Good afternoon Alexz," she greeted with a smile and sat down.

Rafe was looking like he had when he auditioned, except today he had his Jesus style hair braided, as though he were trying to have a hairstyle of that movie _Avatar_, and carried his drumsticks with him. He said nothing as he took his seat.

Ash was sporting is hoodie of the Doors again, and his blue eyes showed that he was ready for something. Suddenly, I figured it out. "Alexz, this is my girlfriend, Meg, and she will be auditioning today," he tells me and Puck, as she walked in and he got up to introduce her. Her long auburn curly hair, and green eyes, made me think a little of Drew Barrymore for some reason, though I couldn't figure out why.

"Nice to meet you," she tells us, and they walk back to their seats, in which, Ash had assigned for them.

Jessie and Emerson walked in together. That wasn't unusual, but I was wondering why they were here, when vocal jazz rehearsals were preparing for their October concert. I wasn't going to ask, since I was no longer in vocal jazz. Emerson had sported his Comic Con 2011 souvenir hoodie, and took a seat on the empty side of Rafe. I watched as they started talking and laughing about something, that I could only guess was about class. Next were Avalon and Xander. As good as a singer he was, I wondered to myself why he was so quiet, and shy. With any luck this group would break him out of that. Puck and I watch as Avalon sits down beside Rafe, and they smile. Puck smiles and snickers to himself.

"Those two remind me of someone else I know," he whispers. "No. not you," he adds before I can say anything.

"Alright, now that we have everyone here, I must mention that we have another member who would like to audition," I announce to the few members that we had. I looked around and hoped that Devin would be there. I knew she wouldn't, but I looked anyways. "Meg, you're up," I tell her, as I walk back to my seat beside Puck.

"Hi. I'm Meg, _I'll be singing You Found Me_ by the Fray," she announces and takes a breath before she starts singing. She looks at Ash and then smiles, and starts to sing, at first low.

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

And then on the second verse, her voice became louder. She was good, but in my mind, she was nowhere near as good as Daniela or Avalon, but we could definitely use her.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

"I hope that it was ok, that I only wanted to sing the first two verses," she announces.

"That would be fine, come take a seat beside Ash, and welcome to the Milestones," I announce to her. I watch as she takes a seat beside Ash and gives him a hug.

"Now that we have another member, we have our first assignment for the week," Puck announces to the class. "When I was back in Lima, we had this, and it worked. Sometimes, we didn't want to do it, because of the drama it caused, but we did anyways. This week, we are doing songs that define yourself. I know my cousin, here, said have a song prepared for today, and if you have a song prepared for today, you may sing them," Puck announces.

"Any volunteers to go first?" I questioned. I saw Rafe's hand go up first.

"Alright, Rafe you're up," I tell him as he stands to walk to the empty part of the room.

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_We were goin' down_

_I can feel the sinkin'_

_But then I came around_

_And everyone I've loved before_

_Flashed before my eyes_

_And nothin' mattered anymore_

_I looked into the sky_

_Well I wanted something better man_

_I wished for something new_

_And I wanted something beautiful_

_And wish for something true_

_Been lookin' for a reason man_

_Something to lose_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_Know your head is spinnin'_

_Broken hearts will mend_

_[ From: . ]_

_This is our beginning_

_Comin to an end_

_Well, you wanted something better man_

_You wished for something new_

_Well, you wanted something beautiful_

_Wished for something true_

_Been lookin for a reason man_

_Something to lose_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

When he was done, he bowed, and smiled and then headed back to his seat. I had no idea why he sang that, and I was sure he wasn't going to tell us why. All I knew was that it had to explain him for some reason or another.

Then out of nowhere another girl walked in. She seemed out of place, but before I could say anything, Jessie spoke up.

"Oh look hippie girl is here. You lost or something?" she asks sarcastically.

"No I'm not. I'm here to audition, if I can. I overheard you guys singing, and I matter of fact, like to as well," she announced more to me, than Jessie.

The five foot four girl, was eager to audition. I had to give her a chance. Her white-blond hair with the tight curls at the end, was held together with a headband. Her t-shirt said something about saving the earth, and I guessed that she had something to do with the environment.

"You're up," I told her. Jessie looked over at me with dagger eyes, but I didn't care. In my head, I was debating on what to tell her about Devin Silverman. I still couldn't figure out how that named seemed familiar to me. I focus back on the new audition.

"Hi. I'm Rozsi Dunay," she announces to us. I knew that name, but how? I'd figure it out eventually. If she didn't tell me first. "I'm going to be singing _What A Wonderful World _by Louis Armstrong," she adds, and then begins the first lyrics, as Ash strums his guitar from his seat.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces, of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"_

_They're really sayin', "I love you"_

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Oh yeah_

"That was pretty damn good," Puck tells her. "You as well Ash," he adds.

"What Puck is saying is, congrats, you're one of us now," I tell her. "You may take a seat, anywhere you would like," I tell her.

"Thank you," she tells us, as she walks towards an empty seat.

"Who was next for singing?" I ask, even though no one had raised their hand.

"I will," Ash volunteers, stands up, and brings his guitar with him.

_You cannot quit me so quickly_

_Is no hope in you for me_

_No corner you could squeeze me_

_But I got all the time for you, love_

_The space between the tears we cry_

_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_

_The space between the wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep safe from the pain_

_But will I hold you again?_

_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me_

_Like, will it rain today?_

_Waste the hours with talking, talking_

_These twisted games we're playing_

_We're strange allies with warring hearts_

_What a wild-eyed beast you'll be_

_The space between the wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep safe from the pain_

_But will I hold you again?_

_Will I hold?_

_Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster_

_You know you went off like the Devil in a church_

_In the middle of a crowded room_

_All we can do, my love is hope we don't take this ship down_

_But the space between where you're smilin' high_

_Is where you'll find me if I get to go_

_The space between the bullets in our firefight_

_Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you_

_The rain that falls splash in your heart_

_Ran like sadness down the window into your room_

_The space between our wicked lies_

_Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_

_Take my hand 'cause we're walking out of here_

_Oh, right out of here, love is all we need, dear_

_The space between what's wrong and right_

_Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you_

_The space between your heart and mine_

_Is the space we'll fill with time_

_The space between_

_The space between_

"Was that the Dave Matthews Band?" a voice from the back asks.

"Yeah, that was. One of my favorite bands, next to Zeppelin," Ash announces to the boy in back, which was Xander.

"May I go next?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, go ahead," I tell him. I watch as he stands and heads towards the spot where the previous boys sang for the group, and once again Ash had his guitar ready.

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart, oh!_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_(It's alright, it's alright)_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Because I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_And she said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

"That was a great performance Xan," I hear Ava tell him as he walks back to his seat. He just smiles weakly. I guess, on second thought, that the group was already working for him. Finally we reached the end of our first meeting, and I announced that if they didn't perform today, they would have to go before or on Friday. I figured that way, if at most possible, if Devin did want to join this would give her the chance.

"Jessie, hey, I think I spotted another girl, I would like to join," I told her.

"Yeah, and who would that be? Don't we already have enough girls, this isn't VJ where we need fourteen members," she harshly tells me.

"I asked, Devin Silverman. She's been through a lot, and I thought I could help. I heard her sing Tracy Chapman, this morning, and she nailed it. Not many people can actually cover Tracy Chapman that good," I tell Jessie.

"No. Of all people, you had to ask her? There's a reason, why people call her the homework girl," she tells me, as she collects her books and walks out. What was her deal? I mean, she's been my best friend since second grade, and lately she's been acting like a bitch. I just shrug it off, and head for the door, but as I about to enter, a couple of Japanese students walk in.

The male stood five foot eleven, and looked attractive. He had at least two tattoos, that I could see anyways. One said Homesick on his knuckles. I wasn't sure as how to feel, but I knew he wanted something. I wasn't about to judge though. Why should I? I wasn't about to act like Jessie.

"I'm Neil. My sister, and I would like to audition, if it's not too late. We had soccer practice," he tells me.

"No that's not a problem," I tell him, as I sit back down in my chair. I looked over and saw my cousin sitting where Ash had been.

"I'll go first, if that's cool," he tells me.

"It's your spot light," I tell him.

"I'm singing _Homesick_ by A Day to Remember"

_Everything around me seems so much_

_Different than where I'm from_

_And at this rate I think my fate's been sealed_

_This life's so unpredictable_

_We'll go 'cause we need to live a life that no one knows_

_Where's this gonna go?_

_Right here, right now this is the beginning of the end_

_And I won't sing a single thing until we can get this right_

_I'm moving on, I'm moving on_

_Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs_

_And tell dad I'm just fine_

_We had to choose, we made our moves_

_And now we gotta go, go_

_Everything about me seems_

_So much different when I was young_

_I couldn't wait to take my place_

_5 years have passed, they're gone if I'd be gone_

_So why, I've never felt so alone in my whole life_

_Signs aren't on my side_

_Right here, right now this is the beginning of the end_

_And I won't sing a single thing until we can get this right_

_I'm moving on, I'm moving on_

_Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs_

_And tell dad I'm just fine_

_We had to choose, we made our moves_

_And now we gotta go_

_And why does this make me so nervous?_

_Why does everything go wrong?_

_Why does this make me so nervous?_

_And why does everything go wrong?_

_I'm holding on to a fairy tale_

_We're moving forward but we're not there yet_

_I'm holding on to a fairy tale_

_We're moving forward, we're moving forward_

_I'm holding on to a fairy tale_

_We're moving forward but we're not there yet_

_I'm holding on to a fairy tale_

_We're moving forward, we're moving forward_

_Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs_

_And tell dad I'm just fine_

_We had to choose, we made our moves_

_And now we gotta go_

_And why does this make me so nervous?_

_(You make me so, you make me so)_

_And why does everything go wrong?_

_Why does this make me so nervous?_

_(You make me so, you make me so)_

_And why does everything go wrong?_

I notice as he finishes up the song, he places his ring finger in the circle of his ring, that's on a chain around his neck, and then he takes it back out, when he finishes the last line, when he is done singing he goes and sit's a couple chairs over from Puck, so he can see his sister audition.

His sister was waiting patiently, and stood a few inches shorter than he did, at five foot five. She had black hair that reached about the same length as Daniela, and Ava. I noticed that she had her Sennheiser HD-25 headphones around her next.

"I'm Kayla, and I'll be singing _Strawberry Swing _by Coldplay"

_They were sitting, they were sitting in the strawberry swing_

_And every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting, they were talking in the strawberry swing_

_And everybody was for fighting, wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

_Cold, cold water bring me 'round_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground_

_Cold, cold water what you say?_

_It's such, it's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day_

_I remember we were walking pp to strawberry swing_

_I can't wait 'til the morning, wouldn't wanna change a thing_

_People moving all the time inside a perfect straight line_

_Don't you wanna curve away?_

_It's such it's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day_

_Ah, now the sky could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_The sky could be blue, could be gray_

_Without you I just slide away_

_The sky could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

She stood silent, as thinking when she finished the song. She waited for me to say the results.

"Well you two, it looks like you may have found spots in the Milestones. Lessons are tomorrow, after class, if want to swing by. You guys are great, by the way," I hear Puck them. I watched as they left. I saw the look in Neil's icy black eyes when he left.

"Well little cousin, it's up to us, to make it Sectionals, and those two, just may hold the key," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know," I agree as I exit to the music room and head to my locker to get my stuff and head home.

* * *

Wow! Nine pages on Microsoft, I believe that is a new record. That is also because I copied and pasted lyrics.

I added in new characters. The next chapter I believe might be Devin's last POV, and then I switch over to members's P.O.V. I know I have one planned

out for Emerson, in which, may or may not be good results. Lets' just say...the Milestones or Vocal Jazz?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Devin / Jessie

I didn't write this chapter as long as I had wanted to. However, as it gets closer, you'll possibly find out why Jessie is such a bitch (and it may not only be for the fact that she is in love with Alexz.) So far my brain is blah for the next chapter, besides a few ideas, I already have.

* * *

I watch as Raphael Watters walks in, and heads to the reference section. I secretly wondered who he was trying to be smart for. Another girl? I shrug it off and head to my trig work. It was a peaceful couple of minutes. I heard the sounds of Travis and David. _Shit. _

"What do you want this time?" I asked in a cold voice. "I told you that was the last time, I was doing it for you, besides don't have some freshman, you could beat up to do it?" I ask already knowing the answer, but not wanting to hear it.

"No. They're not as smart, and are too damned afraid of even speaking to us," Travis says with a fake laugh.

"I wouldn't blame them," I answer back, as I get up from where I was sitting. That didn't work, they pushed me back down, making me smack my elbow on the table.

"What the fuck?" I ask loud enough for the everyone, including the preppy Alexz fan girl cheerleaders to hear, but they just shrugged it of. Travis and David looked as though they were shocked I would use such language in the library.

"Is there a problem? I recall that you were kicked out of this place last week. Now get out." I hear the librarian tell them, coming to my not so needed defense. They didn't know that I had dealt with worse. They never would.

"Thanks Ms. Peters. I didn't need the help though, I could deal with those two. I've got to go though." I tell her as get up and throw my bag over my shoulder. I don't head to class though, being as it was study hall, and I would do my homework at home. I head to the music room to play on the piano. Provided it didn't need a key.

I walk in, and it didn't need any key, it just needed someone to play it. That would be me, as soon as I pulled out my Taylor Swift songbook out, and turned to the song that I wanted more than anything else. It was funny though.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

Out of nowhere, I heard someone speak up. I didn't even hear him come in. I had never seen him before, but somehow I knew who he was. His t-shirt of the Ramones, made him stick out, so I knew that he didn't go hear.

"You sound great," he tells me, as he writes something on the whiteboard. I guessed that they were assignments for Alexz's glee club.

"Thanks. I was invited by Alexz Mann yesterday, and I want to join, but I don't know. Him and I kind of a not so healthy past. He doesn't even remember me, and well, I kind of want to keep it that way." I tell him.

"If you did join, do you think you could work it out?" he asks me, as his hazel green eyes meet mine for a moment.

I doubted it, but all I could say was, "I don't know. Maybe,".

Jessie

I hated the fact that he even mentioned he talked to that loser girl, Devin Silverman. Hell I doubted he even remembered her. I always would. I watch as the fan girl cheerleaders do their practice routines in the quad at lunch, then I head to find Alexz. I had to tell him, who she was. Finally I caught up with him in the Astronomy classroom.

"Hey," he greets me, as I sit down beside him.

"Hey," I answer him back. "You seriously don't remember Devin Silverman, do you?" I ask faking a curious voice.

"If you came here to be jealous of Devin, get over it. I doubt she's coming. I invited her yesterday, and she didn't come," he tells me in a cold voice.

"I'm not jealous. Ok. Just because she's your new whatever, doesn't mean I'm jealous. I just came to say I know who she is," I confess to him, as I stand up to leave.

"I don't care who she is, or what her back story is. I want to give her a chance," he tells me.

"I think, I'm the one who broke her arm, back in elementary school, but since you don't care, I guess I had the wrong girl," I tell him as I left the classroom and headed towards vocal jazz. I knew that would trigger memories for Alexz, but I didn't care what he wanted. I knew he liked her. He always had, even before she came just another photo in the yearbook. He wouldn't have her though. I was the one that was in love with him. I didn't care for Emerson. Emerson was the one that would just be my best friend, the one that would be there, even when and if Alexz wasn't.

"Hi Emerson," I greet as I see him. He gives me a smile, as I walk and sit beside him. We talk for a few minutes before the other members of VJ gather in. Once everyone is in, our instructor announces that it was time to start.

"Alright, we have two weeks, until we have our Halloween concert, so I would like this to be the best that it can be," he instructs and brings us into full concert rehearsals. Finally at the end of class, we all stand to depart, and head to our classes, before Emerson could leave, Mr. Mason, has him stay behind. I pretend to leave, so I could be nosy and hear what was said. I hid down by the platform on the stairs, so they wouldn't know I was there.

"Emerson, I know you are involved with two music programs, and the scholarship application, states that you must be in one. Now you must, either decide which you would like to do more. The glee club group, or vocal jazz. If you choose to stay with the glee club, it could cost your chances, at the vocal jazz scholarship," that was all I heard before I left the music building, and headed to class without Emerson at my side.

As it finally came time for the Milestones meeting, I wanted to sing. That was until I saw here there.

"Well if it isn't any other than Devin Silverman. Homework girl. I was wondering if you would show up or not. Frankly, I am surprised though," I tell her harshly as I sit down, and wait for my time to perform. Being as it was due for an assignment, I raise my hand to sing.

"Alright you're up then Jessie," Alexz tells me.

This weeks assignment was self definition, with or without the story, and if Alexz wanted my side of the assignment, this song was definitely in it and for him.

"I'm singing "_Drops of Jupiter_" by Train," I tell the small group. I look over at him. Emerson and Alexz both look at me, as they know just why I chose it. That was the way that I wanted it.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

As I finished my bit of the song, I went back and collected my stuff, but didn't leave. I was going to stick around, though I didn't like Devin, even after all these years. I knew one thing, I was still in love with Alexz Mann, and she wasn't about to change that anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

(Rafe / Xander)

Commentary: Ideas started flowing last night, around 12:30 (ok early this morning, but still). I noticed that I hadn't put much into Xander yet, and I wanted throw somewhat of a dark chapter involving him, so I placed Travis and David victimizing him. I didn't really see much of bullying in the episodes, besides Kurt, and when Dave reveals that he is gay, and is victimized. However, with recent events in the news, I throw together a chapter dedicated to both, the Sandy Hook Elementary Shootings that happened in Connecticut on 12/14/12 and bullying. I am hoping that this chapter, of all chapters doesn't seem rushed. If you or someone you know is being bullied, don't be afraid to act up and speak out. It could save a life.

*Tweaked 12/23*

After Biology, I send Ava a text message, stating that I wanted to hang out and to meet in the auditorium. What she didn't know, was that I actually wanted to ask her out. She wasn't like the other preppy-plain-Jane's in Abrams. Ava was funny, smart, talented. Atop that, I had only met her a few days ago in the auditorium.

"Hi Rafe," I hear Gwen Potter, one of the sophomore cheerleaders I had dated last year before break.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask because I had nothing else to say.

"Alright, I guess. You going to the game tonight against the Knights?" she asks to strike conversation.

"Maybe, depending on how rehearsals go"

"You're in the play?" she asks as she directs herself to head to her next class.

"No. Glee club", I tell her trying not to show the impatience in my voice.

"Show choir, that's nice. Well I'm going to be late for class," she tells me, and then says her goodbye, and heads towards the photography room. I don't bother to watch as she walks away, then I head to the cafeteria and grab a seven hazelnut shot, and eight sugars coffee. I was thinking I would need it, and head to the auditorium.

Ten minutes later, I get a text back, saying that she would be there. I was stoked. In the meantime, I was wondering how she would like my Led Zeppelin serenade t hat I was going to do. Finally as I finish my coffee, she walked in. I smiled.

"So why the auditorium?" she asks as she comes closer to the stage.

"So I could this," I tell her as I I begin to strum the first notes. I skipped the few lines of guitar notes, and skipped right to the song itself.

_Leaves are falling all around _

_It's time I was on my way. _

_Thanks to you I'm much obliged _

_For such a pleasant stay. _

_But now it's time for me to go _

_The autumn moon lights my way. _

_For now I smell the rain _

_And with it pain _

_And it's headed my way. _

_Ah sometimes I grow so tired _

_But I know I've got one thing I got to do _

_Ramble On _

_And now's the time the time is now _

_To sing my song. _

_I'm goin' 'round the world, _

_I got to find my girl, on my way. _

_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, _

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. _

_Got no time to for spreadin' roots, _

_The time has come to be gone. _

_And tho' our health we drank a thousand times, _

_It's time to Ramble On. _

_I ain't tellin' no lie. _

_Mine's a tale that can't be told, _

_My freedom I hold dear; _

_How years ago in days of old _

_When magic filled the air, _

_T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor _

_I met a girl so fair, _

_But Gollum, and the evil one crept up _

_And slipped away with her. _

_Her, her...yea. _

_Ain't nothing I can do, no. _

"You're comparing me to a Tolkien book? How interesting, not even my ex did that," she tells me with a laugh, and rolls her eyes.

"Tolkien was a bad-ass writer, and all, but that song isn't about Tolkien's work," I lie to her. Damn, she knew this song.

"Yeah, I'm sure that it is. Then again, _Stairway_ isn't about heaven, it's about preparing for death, and finding out about heaven. One of the most overlooked facts, about that song," she tells me.

"Would you like to go out with me? I've been meaning ask, basically since the day you came to audition," I tell her, as I lay my guitar on my lap.

"We're friends, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she tells me, and then she rolled her eyes again. "Besides, why should I go out with someone who compared me to a Tolkien book?" she laughs in a teasing voice.

"So you're saying no? I'm hurt" I tease back.

"I don't believe you," she tells me catching on that I'm faking.

"Is there a rule book, that states friends can't be friends, and see where it goes before the end of the year dance?" she ask with a smile.

"I don't believe so…wait did you say _maybe_ to that?"

"I decline to answer, but I just made a rule"

"Yeah, what's that, I want to be friends, therefore, you must answer me one thing"

"What's that?" I ask, hoping she wouldn't ask about my relationship history. I only dated three people in my three years here. Even though, one didn't technically count.

"What's the history between you and Devin, I saw you looking at her yesterday, as though, you had seen a ghost," she asks in wonderment.

Shit. The relationship that didn't technically count, but I couldn't lie. Not to her anyways.

"We dated freshman year. Though technically, it didn't count. I was drunk one night, from a party, and one thing lead to another, and we ended up sleeping with each other, when she was my tutor," I reveal to her. The entire short truth. She sat there beside me, silent. Thinking. "It was awkward to see her in the group yesterday. It will be," I add.

"That changes nothing, we're friends remember," she tells me as the warning bell rings in the distance, telling us that we need to head to class.

Xander

The first bell had just announced that we had five minutes to get to class. I was headed to Spanish class, when it happened. I got slammed into lockers. I thought I had escaped this, before I moved, but I guess I was wrong.

"We won't accept your glee club kind around here," Travis Owens spat at me, and punched me hard in the ribs, not enough to break any bones, but enough to make it hurt.

I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything. I was defenseless. Him and David were going to punch for their pleasure. That was what bullies do. They make sure that you are defenseless, and get their pleasure from your pain. He pushes me, and punches me a couple more times. "Whatever. I need to get to class, before I'm late. Later Harris," he punches the locker and then leaves. I could just stand there in pain, hoping someday that they get what was coming to them.

As much pain as it was to get to class, I get there. I sing Shinedown's 'Bully' on the way.

_It's 8 AM, this heck I'm in_

_Seems I've crossed a line again_

_For being nothing more than who I am_

_So break my bones and throw your stones_

_We all know that life ain't fair_

_But there's more of us we're everywhere_

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_Think it through you can't undo_

_Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise_

_With everyone who's come and gone_

_My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong_

"Hey Xan," I hear Rafe say as he passes me in the hallway. He looked in a happy mood. I just smile a broken smile.

"Hi Rafe," I say in a depressed voice.

"You don't look so good. You alright?" he asks.

"Not really. I ran into Travis and David. The assholes of the school," I tell him honestly. "It kind of gave me an idea for the next assignment, and since you're talking to me, maybe you could help me out," I tell him. I didn't know if he would say yes or not, but it was a shot.

"If it means kicking Travis and David's ass, then yeah, I'm totally in," he tells me.

"Well sort of I guess. It was a cover of P.O.D's song _Youth of the Nation_ in rehearsals. I was thinking on pulling a few of the boys together, and singing it in front of the group," I tell him. My sides were hurting like hell, but I could manage.

"Want me to text the group? We could rehearse now if you want. I have study hall, and I'm sure a couple of the boys could manage to make it," he tells me. I could tell his mind was already made up, even if I had told him no.

"Those two, need a chill pill, or something," I tell him as we head to the music room.

"They need more than that, and I'm positive that you're not the only victim of those football assholes, who can add two plus two," he tells me, as we enter the music room he pulls out his cell phone to text a few members. I didn't know if anyone would show up. Even if it was just him and I, I would be satisfied with that. A couple of minutes later, Ash, and Alexz showed up. I surprised.

"Rafe sent us a text that explained everything. I think it's a great idea, especially with everything that has been happening here, and the school board doesn't give two shits about it," Alexz said as he took his bag off and sat it down beside the whiteboard.

"I was thinking about ditching anyways. I remember last year, I was victim of those two, and I was lucky to walk away," he announces stopping the story before he got into detail.

"I think Dev will want in. She's another victim of them, I'll check after rehearsals today," Alexz tells us.

"There is a part in the song, where they have a bunch of kids as back up. We could have all of us take part, I'm sure at some point, all of us have been victims of those two," I speak up throwing the suggestion out there.

"I haven't heard you speak since you sang that time in rehearsals," Alexz speaks up, as Rafe and Ash set up there guitars, and Alexz sets himself in front of the piano, so he could play the keys.

"Alright, lets rock this, Xan, you're up," Alexz mentions.

"Is it cool if all of us take turns on this song?" Ash asks.

I nod and stand center front of the music room, and let the words out.

_Last day of the rest of my life _

_I wish I would've known _

_Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye _

_I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care _

_Or thank my pops for all the talks _

_And all the wisdom he shared _

_Unaware, I just did what I always do _

_Everyday, the same routine _

_Before I skate off to school _

Then Rafe joined in on my left.

_Unaware, I just did what I always do _

_Everyday, the same routine _

_Before I skate off to school _

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest _

_Instead of taking a test _

_I took two to the chest _

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming _

_Everybody was running _

_But I couldn't hear nothing _

Suddenly Ash joined in on the right, though it sounded like both of them joined, as Alexz took over on the piano, and they had stopped on the guitars so that Alexz could have the solo.

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love _

_Or maybe for a moment _

_He forgot who he was _

_Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged _

_Whatever it was _

_I know it's because _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

At that moment, we had stopped, and Alexz spoke up.

"Guys that was amazing. I think we accomplished more by that song, than we had all week. As of today, if anyone has trouble with Travis or David, or any of the other school bullies, come talk to any of us or Puck, because starting today, we're all family," Alexz told us as we stopped.

"I think we should do that as a song at Sectionals," Rafe spoke up.

"We could do that, we'd have to work on it though, as a group," Alexz tells us as he agrees.

"I think Xander should lead it," Ash mentions. He's the one that brought the idea to us," he adds.

"Well then, we have rehearsals today, I'll make it official," he tells us as we head back to class.

"You going to be alright?" Ash asks me, showing me that he was worried, as he was a former victim of theirs.

"I'll be fine. I hope anyways," I tell him.

"We'll walk you to class, what class you have next?" asked Rafe.

"Earth Science," I tell him.

"Then us three will walk you, and there will be no argument Alexz," announced to us.

As we left, we heard Puck's cell phone go off in the office of the music room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Diva - Off's, and Sectional News (Puck)

Commentary: I think this chapter was a little rushed, and not my best. Anyhow it's done, and I may tweak it again. I will say, Jessie & Ava just may end up doing another diva-off. Anyhow, I finished the chapter just before the family got here for the Christmas Holiday. The next chapter is duets, and the spoiler I'm giving away here, is it should be fun. Will Alexz & Devin work out their problems? We'll just have to see. - Merry Christmas.

I knew one thing was certain. Alexz wasn't going to get anywhere, if he didn't have a Captain. Though, technically when we had Finchel as leaders, we still won Regional's. I had two people in mind. That Jessie chick and that Ava girl that is always hanging around Rafe. I knew I would have to tell Alexz before the others got there. I sent him a text to show up five minutes early, at most possible.

I write the plans on the white board, as we walks in.

"Take a seat," I tell him, as I place the marker back in it's place. "With Sectionals in a few weeks, we need more than what we have," I tell him.

"I know"

"So I chose two girls, and two boys to be leaders, or captains, either way you want to say it," I tell him.

"Who do you have in mind? I was going to choose Ash as captain," he tells me. "He has everything we could look for in a captain, a team leader," he adds.

"Yes, I had him going against, Emerson. We have the group vote anonymous, and we announce at the end of the group rehearsal on who it is," I tell him.

"Fine, but I sure as hell hope that this is a good idea," I tell him, as the group starts to come in. Devin walked in first. Her hair pulled back, and carrying a violin case in her hand.

"Hi Puck," she announced as sat down and placed her belongings behind the back set of chairs. She didn't bother saying hi to Alexz. I wanted to ask about working it out with him, but didn't. Next came the golden couple, Meg and Ash.

After about five minutes later, the entire group had showed up. Emerson showed up last, wearing his Julliard hoodie.

"Sorry I was late. Mr. Mason and I had a meeting. I tried getting out early, but he wouldn't let me, so I told him, he could stuff my scholarship up his ass, because I would rather be here, where I can do something different, and he told me, I could be an Alexz groupie for all he cared," he announced to the class.

"I think you can still get a scholarship, I'll search the net later, and see what I can do. Julliard may be a problem though," I tell him.

"Julliard is harder than hell to get into, but it's been my dream since second grade to go," he tells us.

"We can work on that," I tell him.

"So what are we doing today?" asks Meg. I look over and see that she is holding Ash's hand.

"We are having what we called a Diva-off. Back when I was in Ohio, we had a moment between two friends of mine, where they thought that they were better than each other, and it ended in a diva-off. In the end though, they just laughed about it, and were still friends. My idea here, is to hopefully get the same results," I tell the group, but mostly looked at Jessie, while saying it. I had hoped that Devin, and Alexz could work out their problems, so I was hoping Jessie be able to do the same. If I ended up being marriage councilor, so be it.

"We're doing it to get captains, a boy and a girl, and we will have a captain at the end of class," Alexz announces, when I am finish.

"They are between, for the girls; Jessie and Ava. For the boys, they are Ash and Emerson. Each vote will be anonymous. Let's get started. Ava, you're up," I announce as I head to sit down beside Alexz.

She stands up and stands in the empty space of the room.

"I'll be singing _Halo _by Haley James Scott," I announce, as the class, except for Meg, seemed aware of only the Beyonce.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me_

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded_

I hear the applause, as she finished and headed back to her seat. I was almost certain that they had just made her captain, but I wasn't sure.

"That was sang on _One Tree Hill_ wasn't it?" asked Meg.

"It was. That was the very first episode I had seen so I had no clue what was going on," Ava answered and laughed with a smile.

"Alright Jessie, you're up," I tell her.

She got up without saying a word. Just then my text message tone went off. Shit. I couldn't answer it right off.

"I'm singing _Skyfall" _she announces.

I think it had been most non bitchiness moment she had

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_At skyfall_

"That was great, Jessie. I liked it," Meg told her. I was impressed that she hadn't given Meg a nickname. Maybe it was just Ava she had the trouble with.

"Thanks, Frecklie Blond Girl," she tells her. I see that had pissed Ash off, but he held it back the best that he could. Or at least he was going to.

"We sit here in rehearsals, day after friggin' day, we support each other, good or bad, but you, you're worse. You're like, Super Queen Bitch. Frankly, I may not be the leader, or coach, or whatever, but Jessie, I'm sick of it. I believe we're all sick of it," Ash harshly yelled at her.

"What did I ever say to you?" she asks him sarcastically. "I don't recall calling you Kurt Cobain, and telling you to cut your wrists, or shit like that," she adds.

"Last week, you told Ava, to run along and learn her emo music. Before that, you bashed Devin's voice, which is amazing. For once, could you show some support, some that we could use? If we make it to Sectionals, we're going to need to act like a team"

"You know what, you can take me or leave me. I'm here, coach boy, and I'm here until I graduate at the end of the year"

"Oh please, don't be such a diva," I heard Ava plead.

"You know what High School Barbie, I don't care what you and Kurt Cobain wannabe do, but this is between me and Mr. Knight in Shining Armor, here," she announces.

"Alright. Ash, sure as hell isn't a Captain, but right now, he's acting like one. We need to focus on less drama, and look at Sectionals. We have about five weeks, there are schools out there, that feed on rehearsals like a kid in the candy store. They want it, they work their asses off week after week, and hour after hour," I announce after I press my fingers across the whiteboard, making the screech and get the members' attention.

"If our little high school drama club is over, than that means, we'll finish what we were doing, which means, Ash, you're up," Alexz announces.

"Right, because, Mr. Perfect has never had any problems," Jessie sarcastically announces. Alexz just ignores her, and continues to wait.

As Ash stands, where the two girls were, he announces that he will be singing '_Hello World_' by Lady Antebellum, and that he was going to be playing it acoustically.

_Traffic crawls, cell phone calls_

_Talk radio screams at me_

_Through my tinted window I see_

_A little girl, rust red minivan_

_She's got chocolate on her face_

_Got little hands, and she waves at me_

_Yeah, she smiles at me_

_Hello world_

_How've you been?_

_Good to see you, my old friend_

_Sometimes I feel cold as steel_

_Broken like I'm never gonna heal_

_I see a light, a little hope_

_In a little girl_

_Hello world_

_Every day I drive by_

_A little white church_

_It's got these little white crosses_

_Like angels in the yard_

_Maybe I should stop on in_

_Say a prayer_

_Maybe talk to God_

_Like he is there_

_Oh I know he is there_

_Yeah, I know he's there_

_Hello world_

_How've you been?_

_Good to see you, my old friend_

_Sometimes I feel as cold as steel_

_And broken like I'm never going to heal_

_I see a light_

_A little grace, a little faith unfurled_

_Hello world_

"That was great," Rozsi told him when he was done.

"Thanks. I hadn't played that song for a while, and I think was overdue," he tells her as he takes his seat.

"Now what does Emerson have to throw on the table. I want to know," Jessie mentioned to him slightly sarcastic.

"Diva moment, needs to stop," Ava told her.

"You really want to get into this again, High School Musical?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but if you want to"

"Fine whatever captain wannabe. Ask Wannabe Cobain, if you can be his Courtney Love," Jessie mentioned sarcastically.

"If you girls want to go at it, do outside the music room, or some time at lunch in the quad, but not here. You have time for that later, now if you don't mind, Emerson is up to sing," I interrupted again.

"Fine whatever. Good luck VH1," Jessie tells him with a wink.

As he stands, in ready formation, he shows a smile, and then, he mentions, something that I hadn't expected, but had brought back memories.

"I'm singing _Billie Jean _do I really need to mention who it's by?"

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie screen_

_I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

At that, I looked up and spotted Ava, had gotten up, and threw some dance moves, actually, I thought that they were gymnast moves. Was she in gymnastics or something? She was damn good though.

_People always told me be careful of what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

Now she was doing cartwheels, and Ash had joined in, with dancing. Even with two of them, this had been the closest that we had done for a routine. Meg joined in shortly later, with her cheerleading moves. I smile. It had brought back memories.

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love_

_Be careful of what you say 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

The rest of the group had joined in, dancing and singing at the last part. I think that even Emerson had been surprised.

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_She claims I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

"Well with something like that, we can take Sectionals. We need more practice. More singing. Tomorrow, I would like to see more of what we had today. Also, we will have results of captains," I tell the group.

"New assignments tomorrow as well," Alexz adds in.

"So tomorrow, singing, and we'll work on our dance routines for Sectionals," I add in.

I finally check my text messages again, see that I texts from Jake, and Rachel.

Jake had texted me, saying what ND was up to, and had mentioned that he was planning on transferring to Abrams, though he hadn't said anything to anyone besides me yet. I couldn't think of anything to say, where he was at legal age. Though, I was thinking that he would be great for us here, but it would also suck if we ended up in Regional's against McKinley. I don't answer him back right away.

Suddenly Alexz sneaks up on me.

"Still seeing that Rachel chick?" he asks with a smile.

"How did you know about that?" I ask pretending that I didn't get her text.

"Dude, I've known about it for a while. I am family," he tells me.

He had a point.

"Yeah, she's here, and she wants to meet me for cheese pizza, but no, I'm not dating her anymore. We're just close friends, it would to awkward to be anything otherwise," I tell him.

"Alright, well I'll be in the auditorium, practicing," he tells me.

As he heads to the auditorium, I write the new assignment on the board. Unless, the Japanese twins show up tomorrow, in which, I doubt they will, I'd have to try to recruit someone overnight, and I think I know just the person. The new assignment, was one simple word: Duets.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Duets part 1 

Commentary: I don't think that I did this chapter, as good as I had planned. I'll leave up to you, as to what you think. Some teams, yes were obvious, other teams, not so much. I set this chapter up with some teasers, as to what will/could happen between this and D.2. In the next chapter, I believe I will have a Meg P.O.V with a shock to come, and lets' say if you plan to like Ash, you might not like what he does in the next chapter. Though, later on, he may not be such an ass, and come to his senses.

* * *

Disclaimer, so I don't get sued (not that I would, but still) : I don't own any of the lyrics that I use in these stories, nor do I own Glee or any of the OC's used in this F/F. I only own a few of these characters, others belong to submitted them.

* * *

(Neil)

It was odd. Seeing Jessie Monroe approach me, before soccer practice. I wondered why she would want to see me.

"I know that this is kind of last minute, and we need, another member for our singing group," she tells me, as I kick my soccer ball into the empty net.

"Yeah, what of it?" I ask.

"We could use you," she tells me.

"I can't sing," I lie.

"Nice try, Jackie Chan, but I know you can. See, I know that you sang after auditions last week, and Alexz said you were in. Besides the Abrams Bad Ass, coming to sing for us, sounds like a damn good plan to me," she says in a flirtatious way. _Bad ass_, I dig the name.

"Fine. Whatever, lets get it over with," I tell her what she wanted to hear. I wasn't really for this music thing, that was why I hadn't come back.

I figured I would leave my soccer equipment in the locker room, until we got done with rehearsals. I doubted I would go back to practice anyways.

(Ash)

As we just about begin rehearsals, Alexz announces that we should wait for Jessie. I could care less, we should start without her, the way that she treats everyone. I noticed, since yesterday, she doesn't say anything to me. Finally as I was about to say 'fuck it, Alexz, lets' start without her' she walks in, with some other dude. Then it dawned on me, I knew who he was, I had gym with him.

"Before we begin, I would like to welcome back, Neil Strife," Puck announces. Word on the street was that he had problems, him and his sister both, but they were damn good at soccer. They were the reason that, Abrams would be headed to the championships. Then Puck continued. "The second thing I would like to announce is, yesterday, we had a campaign for captain, and co-captain, I would like to reveal the results," he announces, and looks around. I keep my arm wrapped around Meg. "They are, for Co-Captain, we have, Emerson Thompson," he announces. Everyone in the group applauds, and cheers. After his performance of _'Billie Jean' _I'm amazed that he didn't get captain. "And for captain, Ava," he announces, and again applause and cheers go out.

"If the captains, would like to come up and sing they may"

"Actually I wanted to do something different," Emerson announces.

"That would be fine, captain," Alexz tells him.

"Thank you, Alexz. If they the other two candidates would join us up here that would be awesome," he tells us. I smile and walk up with both captains. I was shocked when Jessie joined us. (Seriously, a day where she wasn't bitching or mocking anyone. Maybe I did get something through to her.)

"John Lennon was one of the best singers and song writers of all times. He stood, and sang what he believed in. Today, I would like to sing one of his most famous songs, _Imagine_," Emerson introduced like it was nothing. I stand, wishing, I had half the guts that Emerson had.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today... _

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace... _

I took my turn when it was time, after Jessie, and Ava had their share.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one _

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world... _

All four of us had joined in at the last chorus. I look back at the other members, and notice that Roszi had joined in singing as well. I couldn't help but think of Emerson and her would make the perfect couple.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

"Thank you," Alexz says as we end the song and head for our chairs.

"Now we do something like that for Sectionals, that's what the judges will be looking for," Puck instructs. "Today, our assignment is duets. On Friday, we will share what we have. On the board, I have written numbers, one number being each team. In this hat, I have two of each numbers. When you find out who have afterwards, write down your name on the board. If none of you like who you have, deal with it. It will get tougher from here. The countdown to Sectionals is on, and if we want to win, we will have to work like a team. Like it or not," he tells us. "Alexz, this includes you, so you go first," he tells Alexz, and hands him out the hat. He grabbed his paper, and waited. Finally it comes my turn. _Two_. I was hoping that the other two would be Meg. I watched as she grabbed her piece of paper, but she didn't show me, nor did she tell me. I would have to wait until everyone else had theirs.

"Alright, reveal your teams, in order as I had you pick out the numbers," he instructs us. Alexz writes name down first under the number five. I waited my turn. I placed my number under the six. Finally had their turn and the board looked like this: **Team 1**. **Neil** **/ Jessie. Team 2. Meg / Ash. Team 3. Xander / Daniela. Team 4. Devin / Alex. Team 5. Rafe / Ava. Team 6. Rozsi / Emerson**.

I look over, and see that Jessie didn't seem happy with any of it. _Oh well._

(Jessie / Neil)

It was actually cool, if you think about it. Since I'm the one that got him to go to rehearsal today in the first place.

"So we're teamed together, any song you have in mind?" I ask.

"Oh we're teamed together. What's a badass song that we could sing together?" he asks me sarcastically. I was certain, he didn't want to do this.

"I don't know, we could always Google. The library is open for another hour," I tell him, as my eyes meet his dark ones.

"I just thought of one"

"Yeah, and what's that?" I ask a little harsh, but he just brushes it off.

"_Under Pressure_ by Queen and David Bowie," he reveals, as though I wasn't familiar with the song. Hell who wasn't? Even if you had only heard a cover of the song, you knew it wasn't the original. If he thought I could cover that song, he was nuts, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "I'll print off the lyrics tonight, meet me for lunch tomorrow and don't be late," he instructs me in a cold voice.

"Deal," I tell him before he walks away.

(Xander/Daniela)

I was ecstatic when I found out I was paired up with Daniela. I secretly had a crush on her since freshman year, but I was always afraid of let her know, so in a way this was a way to get to know her better.

"I think it's awesome doing this duet thing," she told me, as she threw on her American Eagle hoodie.

"It's interesting, as I'm not into this duet thing," I tell her.

"I thought of a song we could sing. I wanted to sing it last week, but changed my mind," she tells me.

"What's that?" I ask wanting to know.

"_Dream On_ by Aerosmith. It's one my favorite songs of all times," she tells me with a smile. "C"mon it'll be fun, and the auditorium is available, so we can rehearse. I already checked," she adds excitedly. I just smile and follow her. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

(Rafe / Avalon)

"We're together again, on stage," I tell her.

"Except this time, you're not going to be comparing me to Mordor this time," she teases me back.

"Come on, you can't tell me, that wasn't the best, asking out moment ever," I tell her.

"Ok. Maybe, but John Cusack did better," she tells me.

"So you're comparing me to an eighties movie, in which, he held a radio outside her window," I complained.

"It evens out, you compared me to a Zeppelin song," she smiles and tosses her hair behind her shoulder.

"So any other topics, any idea as to what song we're going to sing?" I ask.

"Touché, I was going to ask you the same thing," she tells me," she tells me and our eyes meet again. "How about that song from _Dirty Dancing_?" she asks, in a joking tone, and shrugs.

"Couldn't we Google Taylor Swift duets or something? I hear she's very trendy," I tease hoping that she would get the hint. She did usual roll of the eyes, and twirled her pink hair.

"Taylor Swift, is one of the reasons, I auditioned," she tells me. I smile, because I knew something new about her.

"Ok, I just shared something new, now share something about you. Why did you audition?" she asks me.

"Fine, Jesse Hasek, the vocalist for my favorite band, 10 Years, is the reason, I got into music. Because of him, I got a job, saved up all my money, and bought myself a guitar. I taught myself to play. I saw Alexz's flier on the way to class one day, and knew I had to audition. Oh, and I plan on attending college for music, after I graduate in May," I tell her. Jesus come think of it, that was the most, I had told anyone in months, even more than my own parents.

"Well then, we have a lot of friendship-music buddy time before you graduate then," she tells me, as she grabs her iPod from her hoodie pocket, and starts looking through her library.

"How about this one?" she asks, as she shows me.

"What is it?" I ask, hoping that she wasn't tricking me.

"_Two is Better Than One,_" she answers me with a smile.

"I'll Google the book tonight, and we'll start in the auditorium tomorrow at lunch," I tell her. "And, we'll be the best duet up there," I add, as he we head towards the exit.

(Devin / Alexz)

"You're stuck with me, Alexzander Mann, and you better deal with it," I tell him as we reach the park, that we both knew would be abandoned. I hadn't called him that since second grade.

"I haven't been called that since second grade," he tells me, as I sit on the a swing, and he looks as though he had seen a ghost.

"Why do you think Puck put us together?" I asked, but before he could answer, I answered for him. "It was so we could work out our problems, before he got me to join, he asked me, if we could work them out. I told him probably, and I think I lied. I don't want to think that," I told him.

"You're right, you know that. You always were, I should have walked away from Jessie, but in third grade. But who stayed when she broke your arm? I did. I didn't have to, but I did," he tells slightly. "Do ever wonder why?" he asks, as he takes the swing next to me.

"Everyday" I answer him.

"Because, everyday before that, I wanted to be your friend. Hell, I wanted to be as smart as you, and Jessie, was jealous of that. I was her second grade boyfriend, and nothing was going to change that. I changed it in fourth grade. I waited for you, after violin lessons, because, I needed math help. You were the best, at it," he tells me, before he starts to swing back and forth. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. It was the past, and I was over it.

"What did that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Because, I knew your parents had gotten a divorce, and I wanted to show you, that I still cared, even when Jessie didn't," he says and stops singing. "and because, I knew that, you were broken," he adds.

"Broken. How? I'm a person, everyone has a broken heart at some point," I tell him.

"Didn't you, when you found out Jessie, had cheated on you in freshman year with, Brad Johnson?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I don't hate you, you know that right?" he tells me.

"I do," I answer him truthfully.

"Then why do act like you hate me?" he questions.

"Because, to you, I guess, I will always be broken," I tell him, as I get off the swing and head towards the way home.

"Wait, the least I could do is give a ride home," he tells me as he catches up to me.

"I'm not your Amy Lee anymore," I tell him, and walk until I can't see him anymore. He was still as blind as he was back then, but this wasn't elementary school anymore, and he had to get over it.

(Roszi / Emerson)

"I have the Co-Captain, that so amazing!" I protest after we stuck around after rehearsals.

"Yeah, I think it's something new. Kind of like, me trying out a song from the Doors, after Ash auditioned," he tells me with a smile.

"That was random," I tell him back.

"I'm always random," he answers back. "You thirsty, the snack bar is open until after the game tonight," he offers.

"I could use some water," I answer back. I just smile afterwards. For some reason, I felt like a girl who had dated Jake Gyllenhaal for a date or something. "You did an awesome job today, covering the most famous Lennon song of all times," I added as we walk into the Snack Bar.

"Thanks," he tells me quickly. For being Co-captain, and wanting to go to The Juilliard School, he was kind of quiet.

"For being a Co-Captain, you're quiet, you know that, right?" I ask, after I tell the cashier, I wanted a Vitamin Water.

"Yeah, I get that now and then," he tells, as he orders a Mountain Dew Code Red.

"Eww. How can you drink that stuff?" I ask him with a faux cough.

"I'm addicted to it. Hey I know I song that we could sing together, I don't know if you know it though," he tells me.

"What is it?" I ask wondering.

"_I've Got Friends _by Manchester Orchestra. I wanted to kind of use it as a speech at the end of the year, but this sounds more better," he tells me.

"How can Orchestra have words, without looking them up?" I ask with a giggle.

"Because, White Rose, it's a band, and a damn good one at that. Matter of fact, they're in Portland, next week, and I can see if I can manage two tickets for that," he tells me.

Wait. Was the Co-Captain asking me out? I didn't even really know him. Well maybe I did, but still this was a different story.

"You do realize we can't have one duet assignment, and then go out on a date?" I sarcastically ask him.

"I didn't say it was a date. You said you had no idea, who they were, which means, technically, it isn't a date," he tells me.

"Ok then. Prove it," I tell him, as throw my backpack over my shoulder, and head for the student parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Secrets (Meg) 

Commentary: I apologize in advance, for this being such a short chapter, being as to what the emotional subject is. I Googled, and found information as what I could use, so I picture this as an intro chapter to Meg. I fully 100% support Transgender, and believe that a human, so be treated as a human, no matter what. Matter of fact, most teenage transgender, who do not believe, that they are accepted will attempt suicide, more than once, and or will become homeless. I also support LGBT. Because, you are still a person, no matter, your gender or orientation. Stay strong.

* * *

The ride into school with Ash was great. We were crooning to songs, on his iPod, for songs that we could use as a duet, for the assignment, that was due on Friday.

"I think I found a song, that we could sing together," he tells me, as reach my locker, and we both still have an ear bud each, which had been how we were listening to the iPod, after exiting his car, once we got to school.

"What's that?" I ask with curiosity, giving him a kiss.

"Between the Raindrops," he tells me. "I know how Train is your favorite band," he adds, as I take my cheerleading uniform out, and fold it neatly, and place it on the top shelf of my locker, for today's football game. Then the first warning bell goes off.

"Well off to Bio I go," he announces with a smile, and heads off in the direction of his class.

I take a heavy sigh, and realize that it's been two years, and I still hadn't told him. I collect my books for history, and once again, break my vow to tell him, yet again, what he deserves to know.

At lunch, I head to my locker, so I could change into my cheerleading uniform. That was when I found the note. I wondered what it was, and picked it up, and read it.

_Coach M. wants to see you before practice. - Gwen_.

My stomach dropped when I read the note, and then noticed Travis and David roaming the hall, headed right towards me.

"Are you new is school, Michael Bronze?" Travis asks, knowing that he had just gotten me where he wanted me.

"That's not my name. The freshman, are that way," I tell him pointing to the left of my locker.

"No. Not now anyways, but it was, wasn't it?" he asks knowing the answer.

"How the fuck did you find out about it?" I ask in rage.

"The internet is an amazing thing, then again, so aren't yearbooks, and other things," David chimes in, making it known that he was still there.

"Have you told Ash yet?" We'll be more than happy to tell him. I'm sure that he would love the news," Travis fake offers.

"Leave Ash the fuck out of this," I protest slamming my locker shut, as a couple of passerby students pass us, and look back to see what the drama is.

"Fair, enough, your Majesty," Travis tells me with a sarcastic bow, and them him and David leave to harass other students. Somehow, I should have been more worried about Ash, knowing that by the end of the day, he would know the truth. Instead, I carry on, avoiding him, and head towards the athletic building.

"Coach M. You wanted to see me?" I ask, now fearing the worse.

"Yes, Meghan, I did," she tells me, as she stands up and shuts the door, and then sits back down behind her desk. I had a feeling, I knew what she was going to say, but I knew that I had to listen to it anyways.

"Word on the street, is that, you're transgender, now really, I'm not judgmental. I believe, everyone has a right to be who they are. Legally, according to some damned school board bullshit, I'm supposed to give you these papers," she shows me, holding up the documents. "Now I haven't seen them," she announces as she feeds them to the shredder.

"Won't you get fired for that?" I ask.

"If I do, then I help fight in something I believe in. Now go suit up," she tells me.

"What did coach want?" Gwen asked, as I entered the locker room, leaving me guessing that she hadn't heard, and I was relieved, so I didn't say anything.

"Oh nothing important," I lie, as I take a sip from my Dasani. As I say that, I understand, that she is captain, but she didn't need to know.

"Ok then, do warm ups, because, I'm sure that today's game is going to be a bitch," she tells me, and then runs to go see her dating status of the week.

During the game, I didn't have much concentration. Ash wasn't there, and I had other things on my mind. We were losing, and we knew it. The season was over. We did our cheers though, so we could show that we still had pride.

"I'm not feeling good," I tell Gwen, as I place my arm on my stomach, making it seem like I was going to hurl. "I have to go," I add.

"Alright, see you next game," she tells me, and then I head to the locker room, and change out of my uniform, leaving it on Coach M's desk, as I leave behind the only thing I loved since new life. I feel depressed, but I leave it behind, and walk out of her office, one last time. I walk back to Ash's locker, knowing that now, I would have to tell him, if he didn't already know. I see him in the distance, and by look on his face, he knew.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me the truth? I had to find out from Travis, and David. Not that they are the most reliable, but still. Now look me in the eyes, and tell me it isn't true." he pleads.

"Ash, let me explain," I beg without looking him in the eyes.

"No, don't. I don't want to know. It's funny, how you can go from being in a relationship with a supposed girl, and then suddenly you to being somebody that I used to know in a day," he tells me in rage.

"Oh yeah, why don't we use that as our duet, if that's how you're feeling," I say in my defense.

"No forgot it. As far as put duets assignment goes, it's the last time, we do anything, because as of now. We're done," he tells me, as he punches a locker near me, and walks away.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature, Ash. Walk away, instead of talking about it," I yell at him, as he walks out of sight. I don't cry. I had a feeling that he would react that way. Who wouldn't?

I head to the only place, in which, I could call my comfort zone. The auditorium, and begin the only song I feel right now.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

I finish singing, and slip my backpack on my shoulders, and head home, wondering what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

A/N: I just realized that this is officially, my last chapter of 2012, and 2013, will be the first chapter. Any who, Happy New Year, and welcome 2013 safely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xander / Emerson (P.O.V) 

Commentary: first, and foremost, happy Year of the Snake, aka 2013. This is more of an A/N than commentary, but I'll say it's commentary anyways. I mentioned that the auditorium, was set up at the end of the story, when Emerson is there. That is because, the Crew was working on it, after Xandaniela, are done with it after lunch. This giving plenty of time, for them to set up. Also, I have something planned for the vocal jazz, that's why Emerson kept it. Chapter 14 will be here soon (I hope.)

* * *

On a side note: not that anyone cares, three days to _Merlin_ season five in the U.S.

* * *

Again, I would like to know how I am doing with your O/C's if you submitted one, if you're reading.

Songs used: Maroon 5 - _Harder to Breath_, Adele - _Someone Like You_, Manchester Orchestra - _I've Got Friends. I own nothing, and if Andy Hull ever sees this, I think he rocks, and should come back to Portland, Maine in 2013 or 2014! _

* * *

**Tweaked 1/2/13. Thanks to BellaRosa17, for noting my mistakes. In Ch.14 I'm double checking before posting**

I snuck into the fitness center again. Not to train, or anything, but mostly to sit on the equipment. I figure it's one of the three places, in which, Travis or David wouldn't find me.

Finally after studying lyrics to Maroon 5, in which, I would be the song, that I would be the song I would perform in rehearsals. I would have to barrow a guitar, but that would be no biggie.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone _

Finally, I come out of hiding, and head towards the main building, where the music room is. As I pass the music room, I hear a violin playing, and I stop quickly, so I could take a peak so I could see who it was. I admit, I was a little shocked, when I had seen that it was Devin.

"Morning Devin," I greet, as I stand in the open doorway.

"Oh hey Xander," she answers back.

"Don't stop on my account. I liked it. What were you playing anyways?" I ask half sarcastically.

"_Viva la Vida _by Coldplay," she tells me with a smile, and tosses her loose hair behind her shoulders.

"I don't know it," I tell her. My following of Coldplay wasn't that great, but I had heard of them. I just didn't follow them that much, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm surprised, it's one of their biggest hits of '08," she tells me, again with a smile.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, then again, in 08, I…was in seventh grade," I tell her guiltily. "Do you have the book, so I could learn it?" I add in question.

"No, I learned the song ages ago, and don't need it anymore," she tells me, as she packs away her violin into it's case.

"Oh, that's ok," I tell her.

"I was trying to see if we could play this song at Sectionals, along with _Youth of the Nation_," she tells me.

"You're Captain, I'm sure, if you mention it to Puck, he would be for it," I tell her, as she places her violin behind the whiteboard that we use while we are in rehearsals.

"I'm not Captain. I wish I had a chance though. Anyhow what class do you have next?" she asks as the first warning bell goes off.

"You should be third Captain, or something," I tell her with a little laugh.

"I don't think it works that way Xan," she tells me, and we exit the music room, and into the hall of straggling students, heading to class.

"Video. AV," I tell her, and right after I do, an idea pops in my head. I didn't mention it to her though.

"That's great, I'll walk you," she tells me. Then I noticed for the first time, her lyrics to P.O.D's song _Truly Amazing _tattooed on her wrist. I just smirk, but don't say anything, as we head to the AV class.

I finally received my text after class. It was only three words.

Auditorium. Lunch. Daniela.

Gees, is that ever locked? It didn't seem it. I didn't hesitate though, I didn't want to get in the crossfire of Travis and David.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten where the auditorium was or not." she joked.

"Oh yeah, I had to ask two freshman, who wanted to test the _Varsity Blues_ theory," I tell her sarcastically, as I smile and show my dimples.

"Ewww. Thanks for disturbing me today," she tells me, and then laughs. "Have you had anything to eat?" she asks me, as she grabs a cupcake for me.

"No. I haven't, I got the text, and headed here," I tell her.

"Good. Then I knew what I was doing when I made the best vegan cupcakes, you will ever have," she tells me, and hands me the cupcake. I was a little hesitant at first, and then decide to give it a try. She was right, they were the best vegan cupcake, I had ever eaten. It was more than likely, the only vegan cupcake, I had ever eaten, but still.

"So we have a duet due in a few days, do you think we could do it?" she asks.

"Of course we can," I tell her, as I watch her set her iPad up, so we could listen and learn the song, though, I doubted she needed to learn it.

"You want the easy part?" she asks me, as she pulls up the song and puts it on pause, and then takes off her hoodie, exposing her _Being Human _fan girl tank.

"Sure, that's what, the chorus," I announce. She stands up, and stands left center.

_(Daniela) Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

I walk closer to her, and swerve around her, as though playing air guitar, and sing along, because I wanted my shot at it.

_Yeah, I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life's in books' written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things you do, come back to you_

Then we shot our vocals both together, at the chorus.

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

After our Aerosmith fame, amongst ourselves, I couldn't hold back. I had to ask her.

"Do you, uh, want to hang out tonight after rehearsals?"

"Pizza sounds good," she tells me, as we hear the bell announce that lunch is over.

Maybe junior year wouldn't suck so bad. After all.

(Emerson)

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Or her. On Friday we have the duet due, and then the concert. _Our concert_. Then I glance, back to what I am holding my hand. The flier for Thursday's vocal jazz Halloween concert.

As I head for class, I turn my iPod, and turned to Adele's _Someone Like You_ and begin to sing along as I walk the hallways.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

I sang as I passed the photography room, and look in for a moment, seeing my ex girlfriend, Kenzi, flirting with some new student, wearing an Kings jersey. I just shrug it off, and head to class. Not that I wanted to.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

I cut myself off, as I head into the Chemistry room, and turn off my iPod, and bundle up my hopes of being with Roz, to myself. I also think to myself, why did I really need to take these classes? I wouldn't need them after I graduate.

"Mr. Garrett, how nice of you, to attend. We're doing labs. Ms. Walker, is your partner," he tells me, as I walk in.

I watch the rain fall outside, and make attempts to avoid my lab work.

"You don't look so good. You alright?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I lie.

"If you need to go see the nurse, it'll be fine. I can finish up," she tells me. It was then, that I realized as to what she was doing.

"Thanks," I tell her, as I collect my stuff, and make it look as though, I was going to the nurses station. I would at least find an excuse to use, for when he does check in, because, I'm sure that he would. When I am done, I head to the auditorium, where the theater kids, have their set of _Our Town_ set up.

All that was missing, was the A/V crew, and the cast of the play. I walk on center stage.

I let my bottled up anger and feelings take control, as I begin to sing.

_Dirty in the ground is what I need_

_I got another one to tell you_

_and another one to make you believe_

_pity in the grass tried to be_

_the one you needed when I told you_

_that you wanted something bigger than me_

_I've got friends in all the right places_

_I know what they want_

_and I know they don't want me to stay_

_I said that I've got friends in all the right places_

_I know what they want_

_and I know they don't want me to stay_

_'cause you are not alive_

_when I need you_

_I need it quickly_

_in case you never know_

When I get that part down, I get off stage, and jump off stage, as though, I were Wren from _Footloose. _

_I can't play where I'm not supposed to anyway_

_dirt in the ground is what I see_

_I need another reason why_

_I need another reason, tell me to breathe_

_the dirtier the sound, the best I breathe_

_I tried to do it all for you_

_it didn't do anything for me_

I hear the existing reality of the warning bell going off, and I head for my last class of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I promise. I just got a little sidetracked, and lost my notebook, in which I have the story in, and then found it. I'm still not all that satisfied with this chapter though. Oh well. Here it is.  
_

I received another text from Rachael. Yeah, I still have feelings for her. I probably would, but I wouldn't be able to love her, like he does. I don't even have the guts to tell her that in a few weeks, we'll be competing in Boston for Sectionals.  
Before I could text anything back, the group comes in ready to go.  
"Hi Puck," Roszi greets with a smile.  
"Afternoon Roszi," I greet back.  
I watched as she sat down beside Emerson, and kept her smile. As they finished entering, I wrote on the whiteboard.  
"Alright, assignments, are due tomorrow, but if anyone is ready today, we'll start them. Second, to that we have a few weeks to Boston, and we'll need to come up with money for that. Now does anyone have ideas as to how we can do that?" I watch and see if anyone has any ideas. Then Emerson raises his hand.  
"We could pull off a benefit concert. The vocal jazz is having one on Thursday, and Jessie, and I can see if we could throw the Milestones in it," he offers.  
"Mr. Damon will tell us no, Emerson. I thought we could have a music off," Jessie announces proudly.  
"Jessie, you may be a super bitch, at times, but guess what? That sounds like a kick ass idea," Emerson agreed.  
"I'll make the fliers today after rehearsals," he adds. Then I noticed Ash wasn't there. I wondered why, but I wasn't going to ask.  
"So today, we'll sing a bit, and do our group numbers for Boston," I announce as my cell phone goes off again.  
"I'd like to sing a solo, if that's ok. Rafe and I will do our duet tomorrow," she announces, as she raises her hand.  
"You're up," I tell her.  
"Today, I'll be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato," she tells us as she swings her re-dyed pink hair back.  
_Skies are crying_  
_I am watching_  
_Catching teardrops in my hands_  
_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_  
_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

I was blown away at how great sounded each time, she sang something new.

_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here_  
_Watch you disappear, yeah_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like i'm made of glass_  
_Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_  
_Like a skyscraper!_

"That was great," Emerson announces, as she finishes the song.  
"Thank you," she announces.

(Devin)  
After class, I head to the auditorium. The place was empty, whereas, no one had rehearsals to tend to in there today. I walk up on the stage, and decide to sing. Yeah, sure, I could have sang in class, but I didn't want to deal with Jessie's bullshit again. It sucked having to remember, even though I didn't want to. It was like Harry Potter at the ending of book seven, or book four when Cedric was killed in front of him. It was still there. All of it. Aside from feeling like I hated Alexz, I couldn't help but feel like, maybe I was in love him as well.

_I could go back to every laugh_  
_But I don't wanna go there anymore_  
_And I know all the steps up to your door_  
_But I don't wanna go there anymore_

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky_  
_Talk to the man with the reasons why_  
_And let me know what you find_

"You sound great up there, you know?" I hear Alexz. I don't answer him for a moment.  
"So you stalking me now?" I ask coldly.  
"No. I just thought, we could talk. We were making progress the other day, or so I thought, anyways," he responds with a smile.  
"Funny, it didn't seem that way to me," I tell him.  
"What's your deal? The other day, you said, you didn't hate me, and now you're acting like you do," he points out. "I'm only trying to be nice here," he adds.  
"Are you sure about that?" I ask harshly.  
"Let me help you with the music," he tells me, not giving up. I just roll my eyes.  
"Fine"  
Then he strums at his guitar, and starts to sing. I wasn't aware of the song, but now, I had an idea.

_Sorry for all the times that he lied_  
_And left your heart hanging_  
_I can't imagine what that feels like_

_But that was another place_  
_And that was another time_  
_It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes_

_Just for a minute give me a chance, let me inside_  
_Just for a minute, baby, just for a moment_  
_Let me prove, I'll do things right_

_Then he pauses to catch his breath, and the music break. I continue with my Taylor Swift song. _  
_I'll leave my window open_  
_'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name_  
_But just know I'm right here hopin'_  
_That you'll come in with the rain_

_I could stand up and sing you a song_  
_But I don't wanna have to go that far_  
_And I, I've got you down, I know you by heart_  
_And you don't even know where I start_

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears_  
_Talk to the man who put you here_  
_And don't wait for the sky to clear_

When I stopped to take my break, he continued. I hated the thought, but maybe, I should give him a chance.  
_But I'll never ask till you give your all_  
_I'll take nothing less_  
_Till I hear happily ever after the end_

_Just for a minute give me a chance, let me inside_  
_Just for a minute, baby, just for a moment_  
_Let me prove I'll do things right_

_Let down your guard_  
_And show me your cards_  
_Don't fight it anymore_  
_Show me you're with me_

_I waited for him to finish,_ and then I had taken my turn again. Except this time, I follow it with a smile.  
_I've watched you so long_  
_Screamed your name_  
_I don't know what else I can say_

_But I'll leave my window open_  
_'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games_  
_Just know I'm right here hopin'_  
_That you'll come in with the rain_

_Let down your guard_  
_And show me your cards_  
_Don't fight it anymore_  
_Show me you're with me_

_Open your arms, I'm not like the others_  
_So don't fight it anymore, no_  
_What will it take for me to make you see_  
_I'm not your enemy?_

"You sounded great. Just think how our voices will sound on stage in Boston," he announces with jollity.  
"Do you think we stand a chance?" I ask, as I sit down at the end of the stage, with my legs hanging down.  
"Probably. I looked it up online, and saw that we're competing against Puck's old school. So we'll have to see," he tells me.  
"Did it say anything else?" I ask curious.  
"I didn't look for anything besides the schools," he told me, as I get up, and walk down the sidesteps.  
"We're going to do fine," he assures me again. "What do you say, we go find out if we can help Emerson with those fliers?" he asks.  
"That sounds like a plan," I agree with a smile.  
"I knew you didn't hate me," he tells me with a smile, as he places his guitar case, over his shoulder. I say nothing back. I think he expected that though.

(Emerson)  
As I finish drafting the fliers, I see Alexz and Devin enter the computer room, where I am.  
"Hey guys," Roszi announces, as she spots them as well, since she's beside me.  
"Whoa. Are you two?" I ask.  
"Nope, just working things out, and we're nothing beyond friends," Alexz speaks up. "I could have the same reaction for you two," he adds with a sarcastic smile.  
"Need any help?" Devin asks.  
"I think Roszi and I have it covered. You can stay if you would like though," I answer, as I press the print button.  
"So I take it, Jessie, pulled it off," Alexz mentions.  
"Yeah, we're going to have two stages, and VJ has the opening. Jessie pulled some strings, though, I doubt Mr. Damon, would like having me in the same room with him since I told him to shove it," Emerson speaks up trying not to laugh at the last part.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that happened," Alexz says.  
"Roszi, do you want to be a dear, and help up put fliers up? We'll put Alexz and Devin to doing something, so they can continue to work out their issues," I chimed in.  
"I can do that. Is anyone hungry, the snack shack is still open," she offers.  
"I'm starving," Alexz speaks up.  
"We'll start there then," Roszi tells him, as she grabs a few fliers, and then they head out. I may be captain, but I wasn't sure, if we could torpedo the troubles we had ahead. In a couple of months, I would be applying for college, and the school, I had in mind, didn't have show choir. I wasn't going to tell Puck or anyone else that though. I sit back down in front of the computer, and begin to sing.

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_I'm just out to find_  
_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird: I'm more than a plane_  
_More than some pretty face beside a train_  
_It's not easy to be me_

Then I work some more on a couple of fliers, and press print again. This time, I was satisfied with how they looked.  
_Up, up and away: away from me_  
_It's all right: You can all sleep sound tonight_  
_I'm not crazy: or anything:_

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_Men weren't meant to ride_  
_With clouds between their knees_

I close the program, and collect the fliers, and head out the computer room to catch up with the group. I continue to walk down the hallways, as I pass a couple of the cheerleaders.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_  
_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_  
_Only a man in a funny red sheet_  
_Looking for special things inside of me_

Then I finish the song as I catch up to them at the snack section, and Alexz is sliding his student lunch card through the card reader.

_It's not easy to be me._


End file.
